


Bekannte, Fremde und bekannte Fremde

by DaintyCrow



Series: Begegnung [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other additional tags might be added, Romance, Slow To Update
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(erwähntes – angedeutetes OC x OC / später (hauptsächlich angedeutetes) Tom x Robert) Fortsetzung von 'Freundschaft zwischen Unbekannten', was vermutlich nicht unbedingt gelesen werden muss (hab zumindest versucht das so zu machen, aber vermutlich habe ich versagt, und man sollte meinen OC kennen); keine Ich-Perspektive mehr</p><p>Tom und über seine Gefühle hinweg? Schön wär's! Aber zumindest scheint nicht die ganze Welt gegen ihn zu stehen …</p><p>Auszug: Entschuldigend lächelnd tippte sie erneut etwas ein, stellte das Gerät auf stumm und drehte sich dann zu Robert. „Sagen Sie, wie viel ist an der Sache dran, dass Sie und Ihre Frau sich scheiden lassen wollen?“ Sie sah Robert aufmerksam an. „Was?“ „Es tut mir leid, falls die Frage zu persönlich ist, aber das interessiert mich. Stimmt es, dass Sie wieder Drogen nehmen und Ihre Frau sich  darum von Ihnen scheiden lassen will?“ Robert schloss kurz die Augen. „Nein“, meinte er dann ruhig. „Okay. Und wie viel ist an dem anderen Gerücht dran?“ […] „Unter einigen Ihrer Fans, und auch einigen meiner … Kollegen, geht das Gerücht um, dass Sie wohl … nun ja, schwul seien.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, dies ist die Fortsetzung von 'Freundschaft zwischen Unbekannten' auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob sich jemand dafür interessiert. Dennoch waren diese Ideen bereits in meinem Kopf, während ich den ersten Teil geschrieben habe, und ich wollte es nicht nicht hier reinstellen, da ich selbst ja nicht wirklich etwas damit anfangen kann, außer es mit euch zu teilen (selbst wenn es nur eine einzige Person lesen wollen würde).  
> Auch war ich der Meinung, dass es eher nicht so zum ersten Teil passt, da es dieses mal z.B. ein anderer Schauplatz ist und es auch einige Zeit später spielt, weshalb ich das ganze separat gepostet habe.
> 
> Weitere Anmerkungen: Ich werde die Gespräche in dieser FF nicht auf Englisch schreiben, es sei denn ein Sprachwechsel erscheint mir sinnvoll/nötig.  
> Das liegt keineswegs daran, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin Englisch zu schreiben, sondern einfach nur daran, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man sich beim lesen immer umstellen muss, weshalb ich es auch beim Schreiben verhindern möchte … Da die Gespräche hauptsächliche Englisch sein werden, werden Texte in anderer Sprachen dann gekennzeichnet sein, aber ich denke ihr werdet es merken. SMS werden von mir allerdings doch in jeweils Englisch/Deutsch geschrieben, weil es mir einfach sinnvoller erschien, wenn ich die Sprachen wechseln werde (und das werde ich tun) – Ich meine an dieser Stelle Storyline begründete Sprachwechsler (denke ihr werdet sehen, wovon ich spreche).  
> Sollte jemand mit irgendwas davon ein Problem haben, so kann er es mir per Kommentar mitteilen, und ich werde versuchen eine bessere Lösung zu finden (oder ihr dürft auch gerne was vorschlagen).
> 
> Auch habe ich mich bemüht, das hier so zu schreiben, dass man den ersten Teil nicht braucht. Aber da nun neben Robert und Tom auch die Freundschaft zwischen meinem OC und Tom wieder eine Rolle spielt, bin ich mir nicht sicher, inwiefern man den ersten Teil doch kennen sollte. Aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen, dennoch mal reinzulesen (falls es euch anspricht) und das dann selbst zu entscheiden :)
> 
> Und als letztes: OOCness, außer meinen OCs und der Idee gehört mir nichts, jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit anderen Storys ist nicht beabsichtigt, ein (Groß)Teil der Fakten ist erfunden, einige Kapitel spielen direkt nacheinander, zwischen anderen liegt mehr verstrichene Zeit, bei Fehlern immer gerne anschreiben, damit ich mich verbessern kann :)
> 
> Nun ja ... jetzt genug der Vorrede. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es :D

_Von: Al.Jona@avxmailx.de_  
_Betreff: Hi_  
_An: Tom_  
_Hi,_  
_Ich bin's … nun gut, hast du vermutlich schon an der Mail gesehen._  
_Ähm … wie gesagt, finde die Idee gut, also warum nicht? Hier hast du auf jeden Fall meine Mail, und man liest sich … vielleicht … wahrscheinlich._  
_Wie kommt es, dass du so offen Fans gegenüber bist?_

**Von: Tom**  
**Betreff: Re: Hi**  
**An: Aljona**  
**Deine Mails überschlagen sich ja schon beinahe, was Inhalt angeht. Verrätst du mir, warum deine Mail nur deinen Vornamen beinhaltet?**  
**Und seit wann bist du denn ein Fan?**

_Von: Aljona_  
_Betreff: Re: Hi_  
_An: Tom_  
_Ehrliche Antwort? Weil mein Nachname ein Geheimnis ist, immerhin kenne ich dich kaum. Also … außer deine Lebensgeschichte und alles, weil die im Internet zu finden ist, also so gut wie alles … Du weißt was ich meine. Und mein Nachname geht dich vorerst nichts an! Außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn man so etwas schon an der Adresse sieht, ich könnte ja sonst wem schreiben, und dann ist es mir doch lieber, dieser jemand weiß nicht, wie ich vollständig heiße …_  
_Und der Punkt geht an dich. Ich bin wirklich kein so großer Fan. (Außer vielleicht von deinem Charakter, den hab ich schon ganz gerne.)_

 **Von: Tom  
** **Betreff: Re: Hi**  
**An: Aljona**  
**Okay, das verstehe ich. Sehr aufmerksam von dir. Ich würde vielleicht auch so denken, wenn mich nicht sowieso schon jeder kennen würde.**  
**Und du weißt schon, das das gerade fast so etwas wie ein Liebesgeständnis war, oder? Zumindest aus deiner Feder wirkt es so.**

 _Von: Aljona_  
_Betreff: Re: Hi_  
_An: Tom_  
_Oh, der Herr wird poetisch. Und meine Liebe gilt ganz allein Tony, also nein. Aber es war so 'was, wie ein Angebot zu etwas … Festem, würde ich sagen. Oder zumindest das Angebot zu dem Versuch dorthin._

 **Von: Tom  
** **Betreff: Re: Hi**  
**An: Aljona**  
**Danke, sehr freundlich. Festes? Also nicht mehr Fremd, sondern Freund?**

 _Von: Aljona_  
_Betreff: Re: Hi_  
_An: Tom_  
_Beginnen wir doch erst einmal mit 'Bekannt', was dann kommt und daraus wird, sehen wir ja. Also … Hallo, mein neuer Bekannter. Schön dich zu dieser Gruppe hinzu zählen zu dürfen._

 **Von: Tom  
** **Betreff: Re: Hi**  
**An: Aljona**  
**Sehr zuvorkommend. Dann kann ich meine Liste von Bekannten jetzt also auch durch ein Aljona ergänzen, ja? Ohne Nachname versteht sich.**

 _Von: Aljona_  
_Betreff: Re: Hi_  
_An: Tom_  
_Idiot._


	2. William?

Als er die Klingel seines Hauses hörte, stöhnte Tom laut auf. Verdammt. Dann hatte dieser Journalist sein Haus also doch noch gefunden. Warum hasste Gott ihn eigentlich so sehr? Nein, er war nicht gläubig, aber jetzt gerade fand er die Idee gut, irgendwen dafür verantwortlich machen zu können. Und warum nichts das Wesen, das sowieso alles geschaffen hatte?

Chris stand hinter ihm an dem roten Stoffsofa, auf dem Tom es sich neben Robert gemütlich gemacht hatte, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht so bissig sein, das verschreckt die Leute“, lachte er laut, stütze sich dann von der Lehne ab, trat um die Couch herum und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. Scarlett saß Tom gegenüber auf einem weiteren Sofa, neben ihr je ein Platz frei – einer für Gwyneth, einer für den Besuch –, neben Robert Jeremy, und dann noch der zweite Chris und Mark auf zwei weiteren Sesseln zwischen den beiden Sofas.  
Normalerweise war sein Wohnzimmer anders gestaltet, aber dank der heutigen Situation, war er überredet worden, es so zu machen. Leider. Aber er hatte es sich nicht aussuchen können. Manager und Journalisten und deren Absprachen eben. Schrecklich.

Gerade wollte er sich vielleicht doch noch aus dem Staub machen, als Gwyneth mit einer weiteren Frau zurückkehrte. Also eine Journalistin. Die Fremde hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr allerdings nicht ganz bis zur Hüfte reichten und zu einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden worden waren. Außerdem hatte sie einen seitlichen Pony, ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren nur sehr dezent geschminkten Lippen, und rote Ohrstecker. Eine hellblaue Jeans, sowie weißes Top, und in einem Arm hatte sie einen Stapel mit Papier. Und eine Schwarze Tasche lag auf ihrer Schulter. Möglicherweise hätte sie sympathisch sein können, aber dafür hätte sie einen anderen Job gebraucht …

„Hallo“, meinte sie mit leichtem Akzent – auch wenn Tom nicht sagen konnte, mit was für einem, weil er dazu irgendwie zu minimalistisch war – und sie lächelte weiterhin freundlich, als sie aus dem Flur hinein trat, und sich dann einmal den Pony aus dem Gesicht strich. Nun, sie hatte ihre Fingernägel nicht lackiert – und wenn doch, dann sehr unauffällig. Tom schloss einmal kurzzeitig die Augen, und hörte auf sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.  
„Mein Name ist Michele Solowjow, und ich soll hier kurzfristig für meine kranke Kollegin einspringen.“ Irgendwie wirkte sie leicht nervös … „Das hier ist leider mein erstes Interview dieser Art, also wäre es unglaublich freundlich, wenn Sie mir Fehler nachsehen könnten.“ Ja, sie war nervös. „Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
Gwyneth lächelte sie warm an, während Scarlett auf den einen Platz neben sich deutete. Den, der Tom näher lag. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
„Gleichfalls“, kam es grinsend von dem Chris, der Thor spielte, und langsam trat Miss Solowjow um das Sofa herum. „Sie sehen überrascht aus“, fügte der Thor-Schauspieler noch an.  
Sie räusperte sich. „Ja … es ist so, dass ich bis mir gerade die Tür geöffnet wurde keine Ahnung hatte, auf was ich mich da einlasse. Und-“ Sie machte wieder eine kurze Pause. „Nun, ich bin nicht wenig überrascht, hier meinen Lieblingsschauspieler anzutreffen.“  
Robert neben Tom stöhnte auf. „Bitte nicht schon wieder eines dieser Hiddleston-Fangirls!“, stieß er nörgelnd aus, und Tom hatte bei seinem geschauspielerten, gestressten Gesichtsausdruck Probleme, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Aber die Frau tat genau das – sie lachte, und ihre Nervosität schien dabei ziemlich schnell zu verfliegen –, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein“, meinte sie immer noch kichernd und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich habe eigentlich von Mark gesprochen.“ Sie trat auf die Sofaecke zu, und streckte als aller erstes Genanntem ihre Hand hin. „Vielleicht könnte ich ein Autogramm haben?“, bat sie, und alle starrten sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden.  
„Ein Mädchen, dass Hulk mag“, kam es letztendlich von Robert. „Oder hat er Ihnen eher in 'Now You See Me' oder 'Can A Song Safe Your Life?' gefallen?“  
Sie lachte wieder – ja, jetzt war sie definitiv lockerer drauf. Robert hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihr die ganze Anspannung zu nehmen. „Ich muss ja zugeben, dass ich tatsächlich der Meinung war, Hulk könne man nicht mehr toppen, und ich auch bis kurz vom Ende von 'Now You See Me' fest davon überzeugt war, aber … na ja … dann kam das Ende, und Hulk wurde getoppt. Aber er ist trotzdem cool.“ Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Cooler als Iron Man oder Loki zumindest.“  
Jeremy und Chris Evans brachen in Gelächter aus und auch Mark lachte leicht, während Robert der Mund aufklappte. Sie kicherte und begrüßte nun auch die anderen, und setzte sich dann auf den Platz neben Scarlett, wonach Mark ihr einen Zettel reichte. Ihrer Reaktion nach ein Autogramm, wie Tom feststellte. Wow, diese Frau war … wow. Und Robert hatte offensichtlich die Schuld an ihrem jetzigen offenen Verhalten.

Schnell zog sie ein Buch, dessen Titel er als „10% Human“ identifizierte, aus ihrer Tasche und legte den Zettel hinein, bevor sie sich räusperte. „Ähm … ja. Tut mir leid, ich bin ja eigentlich wegen den Interviews hier.“  
Miss Solowjow sah kurz auf ihre Zettel. Gott, wenn das alles fragen waren, dann würde Tom hier sterben.  
„Und die erste Frage auf diesen Zetteln geht an Sie, Mr. Hiddleston, aber vorher würde ich selbst gerne noch etwas anderes wissen.“ Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ähm … keine Sorge, das hier werde ich auch niemandem verraten, aber gehört dieses Haus einem von Ihnen? Oder speziell Ihnen, Mr. Hiddleston? Immerhin leben Sie ja hier in London, wenn man den Informationen glauben schenken kann.“  
Laut dem, was sein Manager an die Journalistin weitergegeben hatte, konnte dieses Haus hier sonstwem gehören, damit Toms Privatsphäre auch weiterhin geschützt wurde. Er hatte nämlich keine Lust, auf tägliche Besuche von Fans gehabt. Nur leider machte ihm Robert gerade einfach einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Ja, dieses Haus hier gehört tatsächlich unserem lieben Tom, aber verraten Sie mir doch, warum es Sie interessiert?“  
Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Nun-“ begann sie, „-ich habe im Flur dieses eingerahmte Bild gesehen. Ähm … das mit der jungen Frau und dem Schnee. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, wie Sie zu dieser Dame stehen?“  
Ach das Bild meinte sie. Aljona im letzten Winter, an ihrem Lieblingsort. Kurz bevor sie gegangen waren, hatte er es sich erlaubt, auch ein Foto von ihr zu machen. Sie hatte ja auch ein Bild von ihm. Und ja, er hatte es eingerahmt. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass es sich lohnte, diese Bild zu behalten. Es war ja auch das einzige Foto, das er von ihr besaß. Nicht einmal auf dem Ball hatte sie ein Foto von sich machen lassen, wobei er dieses Foto wirklich bevorzugt hätte, denn damit hätte er sie dann wenigstens aufziehen können – und außerdem hatte sie auf dem Ball wirklich unglaublich ausgesehen …  
„Sie ist eine Bekannte von mir. Eine gute Freundin“, meinte er knapp. „Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.“  
Die Journalistin lächelte ihn warm an. „Verstehe. Ich dachte nur, sie sei vielleicht ihre Freundin.“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und Sie möchten nichts weiter darüber sagen?“ Erneut ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt den Fragen zuwenden, die hier wirklich auf meinem Zettel stehen“, sie sah noch einmal darauf, und dann wieder zu Tom. Die anderen Schauspieler lehnten sich nun auch wieder zurück, so als hätte es sie nur interessiert, wer Aljona gewesen war – hatte es vermutlich auch. „Sagen Sie, wie laufen eigentlich die Dreharbeiten zu The Night Manager mit James Hugh Laurie?“ Sie machte eine Minimale Pause, bei der sie wieder auf den Zettel sah. „Drehen Sie überhaupt schon?“  
Und warum genau nannte sie seinen Kollegen jetzt James Hugh Laurie? Wenn sie schon auf den ganzen Namen bedacht war, dann sollte sie gefälligst auch nicht das Calum vergessen! War ja klar, dass auch diese Journalistin hier keine Ahnung hatte und zusätzlich auch noch so tat, als hätte sie welche. Also zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Journalistin der schlechteren Sorte. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie die Vertretung war? Wäre die andere Journalistin – sie hatte Kollegin gesagt, also konnte es sich eigentlich nicht um einen Mann handeln – besser gewesen? Vielleicht … er würde es zumindest nie erfahren.  
Er nickte, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Frage. „Ja, der Dreh läuft bereits. Und 2016 soll die Serie ja theoretisch in England starten. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, inwiefern sich das verschiebt, aber BBC ist zuversichtlich, was das Einhalten des Terminplans angeht.“ England musste dazu gesagt werden, denn in anderen Ländern würde es sicher nicht so schnell gehen … und war die Zeitung hier nicht sogar aus dem Ausland? Er meinte sich wage an etwas in der Art zu erinnern, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, was es gewesen war.  
Die Frau lächelte immer weiter, während sie sich einige Notizen machte. „Nun, das hört sich doch gut an. Gibt es etwas, dass Sie ihren Fans darüber sagen können oder möchten?“  
Und wie immer nur an den besten Hintergrundinformationen interessiert, um noch besser zu wirken, und die größten Schlagzeilen zu bekommen. Als ob ein Interview mit jedem einzelnen der Avengers-Schauspieler dafür nicht reichen würde … Gerade, weil es nicht ausschließlich um den neusten Film ging, sondern auch um das ein oder andere andere.  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gibt es nicht. Drehgeheimnis.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sich schließlich doch noch dazu entschloss, etwas mehr von sich zu geben. „Aber der Dreh macht Spaß und läuft ziemlich gut, und ich denke, dass sich das auch in der Serie selbst ganz gut widerspiegelt“, meinte er lächelnd. Er war inzwischen nach all den Jahren wirklich gut darin geworden, gute Laune vorzutäuschen, nur manchmal ging das eben nicht. Aber solange sie nur alleine und ohne Kameramann oder überhaupt Kamera da war …

Sie nickte, immer noch so freundlich wie schon zuvor, und sah wieder auf den Papierstapel in ihren Händen, auf dem sie etwas notierte und dann nach der nächsten Frage Ausschau hielt. Warum genau kante sie das denn nicht auswendig? Nun gut, sie war nur die Vertretung und es wirkte wirklich, als seien es unglaublich viele Fragen, aber dennoch … sie hätte sich ja zumindest **etwas** vorbereiten können!  
„Und-“, meldete sie sich wieder zu Wort, diesmal in die Richtung, von Scarlett. „Es wurde kürzlich ein Foto von ihnen und einem Mann gemacht, der nicht ihr Mann ist, wer war das?“  
Die Schauspielerin lachte. „Nur ein Bekannter. Die Medien hier haben das aber auch schon zu genüge ausgeschlachtet. Es war der Freund einer Bekannten, und sie war kurz auf der Toilette verschwunden. Mehr nicht.“  
Miss Solowjow stimmte in das Lachen mit ein, bevor sie wieder etwas notierte, und dann zu Mark sah.

–

Tom sah auf sein Handy, als es in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte.  
 **-Unbekannt-** stand dort, darunter eine Nummer, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, und danach nur ein einzelnes Wort: **-William?-**  
Leicht war er davon überrascht, nicht zuletzt, weil eigentlich kein Mensch ihn bei seinem Zweitnamen nannte, aber dennoch erlaubte er es sich, zu antworten. **-Yes?-**  
Er wartete einige Sekunden und wollte das Handy gerade wegstecken, als auch schon prompt eine Antwort eintraf. **-'Yes'? So … you are an English person?-**  
Okay, **das** war komisch … **-Yeah. Why do you ask?-**  
 **-Because you and my girlfriend wrote in German.-**  
Okay, mit wem schrieb er alles in Deutsch? Eigentlich doch nur Aljona … Erneut vibrierte sein Handy.  
 **-Wer sind Sie?-**  
Jetzt schrieb sie also tatsächlich nicht auf Englisch weiter … Aber dies war ja doch eher eine Frage, die er hätte stellen sollen … **-Wer will das wissen? Sie haben mich doch angeschrieben.-**  
 **-Sie schreiben meiner Freundin. Warum tun Sie das?-** Das hier müsste Tony sein, wenn er nicht irgendjemanden komplett überging …  
 **-Ich habe sie vor einer Weile kennen gelernt. Du bist Tony, richtig?-** wechselte Tom auf 'du' und biss sich ein wenig auf die Unterlippe.

„Alles okay?“, riss ihn die Journalistin auf Englisch aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, sicher, kein Problem“, gab er ebenfalls in seiner Muttersprache zurück, sah aber gleich wieder auf das Mobiltelefon in seinen Händen. Die Journalistin hatte sowieso keine Fragen mehr an ihn – zumindest hatte sie schon seit geraumer Zeit keine mehr gestellt –, und er hatte sich nun auch schon lange genug mit ihr beschäftigt. Auch wenn es sich später tatsächlich nicht als das Schlimmste herausstellte, dass er je erlebt hatte – aber jeder irrte sich ja mal, und außerdem gab es immer Ausnahmen …

**-Du kennst mich?-**   
**-Sicher. Aljona hat viel von dir erzählt.-**

Er starrte weiter auf das Handy aber als auch nach ein paar Minuten noch keine Antwort kam, konzentrierte er sich doch wieder auf das Interview – oder er versuchte es zumindest.  
„… mögen sie beim Schauspielern eigentlich lieber?“, fragte die Frau gerade Chris. „Eher so was wie Captain America, oder eher solche Rollen wie Johnny Storm oder den Anwalt aus Puncture?“  
„Ähm … ich denke beides ist recht anspruchsvoll, besonders da es so gegensätzlich ist.“ Er lachte laut. „Aber Captain America war wesentlich anspruchsvoller, weil er einfach keinen Spaß versteht, und mir auch sonst nicht unbedingt ähnelt.“  
„Ich seh' schon. I-“ Sie brach ab, als plötzlich laute Musik anging. „T-tut mir leid.“ Sie kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein Handy hervor und sah kurz darauf. Leicht kräuselte sie die Augenbrauen und tippte dann eine Weile auf dem Display des Telefons herum. „Entschuldigung“, wiederholte sie schnell und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu, kritzelte ein bisschen was auf ein Blatt und öffnete wieder den Mund. Wie konnte man eigentlich in einem Interview sein Handy anlassen? Das er das tat war in diesem Falle ein bisschen was anderes, denn immerhin war er nicht der einzige im Raum, der Fragen beantwortete, aber sie?!

Tom schaltete ab, als sein Handy erneut vibrierte. **-Thomas William Hiddleston?-** stand in der neusten SMS.  
 **-Ja?-**

Wenige Sekunden später klingelte wieder das Handy der Journalistin. Entschuldigend lächelnd tippte sie erneut etwas ein, stellte das Gerät – soweit Tom es beurteilen konnte – auf stumm und drehte sich dann zu Robert. „Sagen sie, wie viel ist an der Sache dran, dass sie und ihre Frau sich scheiden lassen wollen?“ Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Was?“  
„Es tut mir leid, falls die Frage zu persönlich ist, aber das interessiert mich. Stimmt es, dass sie wieder Drogen nehmen und ihre Frau sich darum von ihnen scheiden lassen will?“  
Robert schloss kurz die Augen. „Nein“, meinte er dann ruhig.  
„Okay. Und wie viel ist an dem anderen Gerücht dran?“  
Alle Schauspieler sahen jetzt aufmerksam von Robert zu der Frau und wieder zurück. „Welches andere Gerücht?“, meinte Robert dann, immer noch sehr beherrscht.  
„Unter einigen ihrer Fans, und auch einigen meiner … Kollegen, geht das Gerücht um, dass sie wohl … nun ja, schwul seien und ihre Frau das rausgefunden hat.“ Sie lächelte freundlich.  
Wow, Tom hatte selten jemanden mit so wenig Mitgefühl gesehen. Vielleicht war das hier doch etwas schlimmer, als er vermutet hatte, zumindest für seinen Kollegen gerade. Wobei …   
„Und das sie sich deshalb von ihnen Trennen möchte“, meinte die Journalistin weiter. Und jetzt starrten alle im Raum versammelten nur Robert an.

„Das ist … Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht-“  
„Bi?“, unterbrach Miss Solowjow sofort. Die war ja wirklich … unmöglich!  
Robert öffnete genau in dem Moment den Mund, als Toms Handy vibrierte und Tom ignorierte es ausnahmsweise einmal, da ihn Roberts Antwort wirklich doch sehr interessierte. „Was? Ich-“  
„Ihre Fangirls wären begeistert von einer solchen Information“, redete die Journalistin einfach weiter.  
„Ja aber, ich bin nicht-“, versuchte Robert sich wieder herauszureden, doch die Frau ließ nicht locker.  
„So? Dabei wäre das doch gar nicht so schlimm.“  
„Ja sicher. Ich habe auch nichts gegen sowas, aber-“  
„Okay, es interessiert mich persönlich, und ich schwöre nichts davon zu schreiben, also …“ Sie ließ den Satz offen, doch Robert schüttelte den Kopf.

Tom ignorierte alles weitere – aus Robert würde diese Frau sowieso nichts rausbekommen, egal ob das Gerücht nun wahr war oder nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifelte er, dass auch nur ein einziger Tropfen Wahrheit darin steckte, denn Robert und … wohl kaum. Bei seinen ganzen Frauengeschichten? Nie im Leben. Und wenn Robert irgendwem die Wahrheit sagen würde, dann sicher niemandem, der das offen in alle Zeitungen schreiben konnte …  
Statt das Gespräch weiterzuverfolgen, wandte er sich wieder der Nachricht von seinem Handy zu.

**-Was für Tee magst du am liebsten?-**  
 **-Warum?-**  
 **-Aljona meinte ich solle Fragen. Außerdem will sie wissen, ob sich deine Gefühle geändert haben. Was meint sie damit?-** Tom musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was ging in Aljona eigentlich vor?! Was dachte die sich!?!  
 **-Okay. Dann … Kräutertee mit Milch und ohne Zucker.-** antwortete er, nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte, und schrieb dann doch noch die Antwort auf die andere Frage. **-Und nein, meine Gefühle sind noch gleich. Was sie meinte, ist ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und mir.-**  
 **-Schade … aber das mit dem Tee klingt gut.-** Leicht lächelte er bei ihrer Antwort – froh das sie wirklich nicht weiter bohrte –, bevor er selbst schrieb: **-Was magst du denn am liebsten?-**  
 **-An Tee? Gar nichts. Ich trinke lieber Saft.-** Wow. Und so ein verhalten bei einer erwachsenen Frau … Wie alt war sie noch mal? 22? Letztes Jahr zumindest. Also jetzt vielleicht schon 23?  
 **-Und was für welchen?-**  
 **-Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich alles außer Apfelsaft … und Ananassaft mag ich auch nicht.-** Tom schnaubte kurz und sah sich dann um - alle musterten ihn. Er verdrehte nur die Augen und stand dann auf, ging ein bisschen herum und machte es sich dann auf einem der breiten Fensterbretter seiner Wohnung gemütlich, um in Ruhe weiterschreiben zu können.

„Nehmen Sie's ihm nicht übel“, hörte er Robert sagen. „Er kommt an seinen schlechten Tagen manchmal einfach nicht so gut mit Journalisten klar.“  
Als Antwort murmelte sie etwas, wovon er allerdings nur das Wort 'gutaussehend' verstand. Es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht so sehr.  
„Vermutlich haben Sie recht“, war Roberts amüsierte und etwas lautere Antwort, und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Tom sehen, wie der mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte. Wenigstens versuchte Robert nicht, ihn in irgendwelche Unbequemlichkeiten zu bringen, indem er der Journalistin einfach an den Kopf warf, dass er sie hasste oder so …

**-Warum nicht?-** fragte er nun schriftlich zurück, konzentrierte sich so wieder auf seine eigene Angelegenheit.  
 **-Keine Ahnung. Denke ich kann den Geschmack einfach nicht leiden.-**  
 **-Verstehe.-** tippte er lächelnd.  
 **-Was machst du gerade? Also, außer mit mir zu schreiben.-** kam es wenige Sekunden später.  
Er grinste. Mit Aljona hatte er auch schon mal ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt. Allerdings damals telefonisch. **-Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich habe zwar gerade ein Interview, aber ich bin nicht so der Typ für sowas.-**  
 **-Und der Journalist sitzt jetzt einfach so dumm in der Ecke oder was?!-** Tom konnte ein leises Glucksen nicht unterdrücken.  
 **-Nein. Die anderen sind auch hier. Die Journalistin redet mit denen, und darum lässt sie mich in Ruhe.-**  
 **-Klar. Hauptsache man selbst ist aus dem Schneider. Wen meinst du mit 'die anderen'?-**

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu seinem 'Team'. Robert hatte es scheinbar geschafft die Journalistin, nach der kurzen Unterbrechung eben, nun auch endgültig von ihrer Fragerei ihm gegenüber abzubringen, denn sie schien sich im Moment mit Mark zu unterhalten. Wie konnte man sich nur mit so was langweiligem, wie einem Journalisten – oder einer Journalistin – beschäftigen? Die meisten dieser Leute waren so dermaßen klatsch- und tratschsüchtig, dass es kaum zu fassen war, und andere gab es zwar auch – sogar unglaublich freundliche –, aber die waren in der Unterzahl und die schlechten Erfahrungen überwogen definitiv. Bevor er so weit war, dass er vor Wut an Erinnerungen verschiedenster Erfahrungen am liebsten geplatzt wäre, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine SMS' **-Ganz genau. Und die anderen … 'Avengers' halt.-**  
 **-Oh, ist Mark auch da?-** leicht verzog er bei der Frage das Gesicht. Warum fragten alle nach Mark? Mark war Hulk! Kein Mensch mochte Hulk!

**-Ja, sicher. Robert, Mark, die beiden Chris', Scarlett und Jeremy. Und Gwyneth ist auch hier.-**  
 **-Pepper? Ich dachte immer sie gehört nicht zu den Avengers?-** wieder begann Tom zu Grinsen.  
 **-Tue ich ja auch nicht.-**  
 **-JA. Aber du bist ein Gott.-** Automatisch wurde Toms Grinsen noch breiter, bevor er die nächste SMS empfing, **-Wehe dein Ego ist gerade noch größer geworden.-**  
 **-Ich bin Loki. Mein Ego kann niemals groß genug sein.-**  
 **-War ja klar.-** Fast war er kurz davor, laut zu lachen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er. **-Sag mal, was genau ist eigentlich 'Now You See Me' für ein Film?-**  
Keine Sekunde später hatte er seine Antwort. **-WAS?! Den kennst du noch nicht?! Aljona würde dich töten, wenn sie das wüsste!-**  
Jetzt musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen, doch ein amüsiertes Schnauben entkam ihm dennoch. **-Was ist es denn jetzt?-**  
Diesmal musste er etwas länger warten. **-Der beste Film von Mark, wie sie findet. Ich fand ihn auch nicht schlecht. Müsste dir eigentlich auch so gehen, da es viel mit Magie und Kontrolle zu tun hat …-** Wenn zwei Leute diesen Film so gut fanden, dann war er es ja vielleicht wirklich. Und Magie? Kontrolle? Hörte sich irgendwie nach Loki an …  
 **-Klingt ja nicht so schlecht.-**  
 **-Ist er auch nicht. Und ich muss leider aufhören. Man hört ja vielleicht mal von sich.-**  
 **-Wenn du meinst …-** Nachdem Tom die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, wartete er, ob er nicht doch eine Antwort bekam, doch er bekam keine. Automatisch fühlte Tom bedauern. Tony war die einzige Ablenkung gewesen, die er bis eben gehabt hatte …  
Schweren Herzens konzentrierte Tom sich doch wieder auf das Interview. Er hatte sowieso nichts besseres zu tun, und nichts zu tun, war ihm dann doch etwas **zu** langweilig. Und so schlimm war es je irgendwie vielleicht doch nicht … möglicherweise.  
Nachdem er einmal geseufzt hatte, stand er auf, und ging zurück zu der kleinen Sofaecke, wo er sich wieder auf die roten Poster fallen ließ. Die Journalistin war gerade dabei, mit Gwyneth zu reden.

„Wie fühlt man sich als 'Frau an Tony Starks Seite'?“  
Die Schauspielerin lachte kurz auf. „Nicht schlecht, denke ich. Ich bin berühmt. Und habe einen gut bezahlten Job. Ich denke es gibt nicht viel mehr, was man sich als 'Starks Frau' wünschen könnte … und außerdem gehört mir Stark Industries“, fügte sie einige Sekunden später noch hinzu.  
„Allerdings. Das ist schon eine Leistung würde ich sagen.“ Die Journalistin grinste und notierte etwas auf ihrem Block, und blätterte dann auf die nächste Seite weiter. Der Blätterstapel, mit den bereits abgearbeiteten Seiten, war schon zu einer ziemlich beträchtlichen Größe angewachsen. Eigentlich gab es überhaupt kaum noch Fragen, die gestellt werden mussten, wenn er sich dieses übrige Blatt dort so ansah.

Kurz schienen ihre Augen etwas zu überfliegen – hatte sie echt immer noch nichts gelernt? –, dann wandte sie sich an Jeremy. „Was denken Sie, wenn Leute behaupten, Sie seien das schwächste Mitglied der Avengers?“  
„Äh, was?“ Jeremy sah sie verwirrt an, und Robert begann zu lachen.  
„Bogenschießen ist eben doch keine richtige Fähigkeit“, war sein einziger Kommentar.  
Die Journalistin schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen. „Das steht hier so. Und ich frage nur, was hier drauf steht – außer das mit Robert, dass war aus reinem Interesse.“ Genannter schnaubte. „Und scheinbar gibt es wirklich Menschen, die das denken. Also?“  
„Ähm … keine Ahnung.“ Jeremy begann leicht zu Grinsen. „Ich würde dem zumindest nicht zustimmen.“  
Sie nickte. „Sehe ich ähnlich. Ich denke Sie haben alle gewisse Fähigkeiten.“ Erneut schrieb sie etwas auf den Zettel. Als Tom auf die Uhr sah, merkte er erst, wie lange diese Frau eigentlich schon da war. Um 10 Uhr war sie gekommen – und ja, das war seiner Meinung nach viel zu früh gewesen –, und jetzt war es schon fast 13 Uhr. Er verdrehte die Augen, und fragte sich, ob er sein Haus jemals wieder Journalisten-frei haben würde.

Scheinbar hatte sie auch gerade auf ihre Uhr gesehen, oder sonst irgendwo die Uhrzeit abgelesen – eine Armbanduhr sah er bei ihr nicht –, denn kurz nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er sie wieder loswerden würde, nahm sie ihm das ab. „Und zum Abschluss noch ein paar Fragen zu ihrem nächsten gemeinsamen Film 'Avengers: Age of Ultron'. Wie viel ist an der Sache dran, dass kein Iron Man mehr mitmachen wird, und was denken sie darüber?“  
Diesmal war es tatsächlich wieder Tom, der sich einmischte. „Gar nichts. Wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat weiß ich nicht. Aber es stimmt nicht.“  
„Ach, nicht?“ Interessiert wandte sie sich ihm zu.  
„Nein. Also: Iron Man sollte zwar ursprünglich als solches wirklich nicht mehr mitspielen, aber Tony Stark konnte man sogar schon damals als den Antagonisten bezeichnen.“  
„Hey, so schlimm wie du bin ich in den Filmen noch lange nicht!“ Robert stieß Tom leicht in die Seite, doch der schlug dessen Hand einfach weg.

„Antagonist? Wie darf man das verstehen?“   
„Na ja-“ Tom machte eine Kunstpause. „Ohne Stark würden die Avengers vermutlich nicht wieder in einem solchen Schlamassel stecken …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und wandte sich dann wieder gelangweilt ab.  
„Und Iron Man sollte wirklich rausgeschnitten werden?“, hakte die Journalistin nach.  
„Ja, aber es wurde geändert.“ Der Schauspieler besagter Person schüttelte den Kopf. „Denn das wäre echt schade gewesen, da ja jeder weiß, dass Iron Man das beste am ganzen Film war.“  
Jeremy lachte. „Ach ja? Woran machst du das aus?“, wollte er wissen, und Robert sprang sofort darauf an.  
„Von mir gibt es drei Filme, von euch anderen allen nicht. Und von dir, gibt es sogar gar keinen Film, nur diese kleine Extra-Szene in Thor. Und überhaupt 'Hawkeye', wie klingt das denn? Das kauft doch gar keiner“, erläuterte er.  
„Also die beste Figur ist immer noch Loki“, mischte sich nun Tom ein. „Und bevor du fragst, womit ich das rechtfertige: Ich habe die meisten Fans.“

„Die sind immer so.“ Scarlett lächelte die Journalistin, die die beiden belustigt musterte, an. „Ignorieren Sie es einfach.“  
„Kein Problem.“ Sie kicherte. „Spielt Loki eigentlich mit?“

Tom hörte auf mit Robert zu diskutieren. „Das ist ein Geheimnis, und wird nicht verraten. Außerdem bewacht Loki doch offiziell den Thron von Asgard.“  
„Eigentlich-“, erwiderte die Journalistin sofort. „-bewacht er inoffiziell den Thron von Asgard. Oder hat er das zwischen Thor und Avengers: Age of Ultron jetzt öffentlich bekannt gegeben?“ Tom stöhnte auf, und Miss Solowjow redete einfach weiter. „Aber hey: er ist bestimmt ein richtig guter König“, meinte sie ironisch und Robert lachte. „Wie auch immer, vielleicht können die Fans ja wieder auf einen Gastauftritt hoffen.“  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern – wow, okay, ihre Nervosität war sie ja ziemlich schnell losgeworden, aber das sie am Ende mit solchen Kommentaren auftrat … und die Sache mit Robert auch … das hatte er irgendwie nicht erwartet.  
„Vielleicht. Aber wie gesagt: es ist ein Geheimnis. Irgendwo muss ja auch die Spannung erhalten bleiben.“

„Na gut.“ Die Journalistin erhob sich und nickte einmal in die Runde. „Dann entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich muss jetzt los“, verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe von Schauspielern. „Und danke für das Interview.“


	3. Want To See Something?

„Oh Mann“, stöhnte Tom, als er mit seinen Freunden das kleine Café betrat. „Bitte zwingt mich nie wieder dazu, bei mir im Haus ein Interview zu veranstalten. Besonders nicht, wenn es sich bei dem Journalisten um eine Frau handelt. Ich möchte nie wieder, dass ich mit so etwas zu kämpfen habe.“   
Robert lachte nur, während Chris ihm kräftig auf den Rücken schlug. „Das wird schon wieder, Kumpel. Außerdem hat sie dich doch eigentlich in Ruhe gelassen.“ Jetzt begann auch er zu lachen.  
„Ja, trotzdem. Lasst es einfach. Versprecht es mir.“ Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf und auch die anderen begannen jetzt vereinzelt zu grinsen, zu kichern oder zu lachen. „Okay Leute, ich hab's kapiert.“ Nachdem seine Kumpanen sich an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten, der neben dem großen Fenster stand, setzten er und Robert sich als letztes nach ganz außen – oder vielleicht auch innen, wo ja vermutlich das Fenster eher dem „außen“ entsprach, als der Gang.

„Komm schon“, meldete sich Gwyneth zu Wort. „Als du dich dazu entschieden hast Schauspieler zu werden, wusstest du doch, dass es so kommen würde.“  
„Ja.“ Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Aber das es so schlimm werden würde?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und Chris, der neben ihm saß, klopfte ihm wieder auf die Schulter.  
„Vergessen wir es doch einfach. Stell dir einfach vor, es seien Fans, dann geht das schon. Und ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass wir gerade alle hier bei dir in London waren.“  
„Dem stimme ich zu. Vergessen wir es einf-“ Gwyneth brach ab, als die Türglocke klingelte und sie den Neuankömmling sah. „Sie mal wer da ist!“, grinste sie Tom an, und als der sich umdrehte, konnte er erkennen, wie die Journalistin, die eben noch in seiner Wohnung gesessen hatte, die Ladentür aufhielt, und eine junge Frau ihr hinein folgte.

„Oh, nett“, meinte jetzt auch Robert. „Scheint, als hätte dich deine Freundin wirklich gern.“  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!“, fauchte er zurück, und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um, als die Journalistin ihn sah, und zu grinsen begann. **Das war doch echt nicht zu fassen!**  
Tief durchatmend versuchte er es einfach zu ignorieren. Glücklicherweise kam genau in dem Moment die Kellnerin, als er mitbekam, wie sich die Journalistin und deren Begleitung hinter ihnen an dem Tisch niederließen. Lachend unterhielten sich die beiden Frauen, und Tom musste ein weiteres Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.  
Als die Kellnerin kurze Zeit später die Bestellung gebracht hatte, meldete sich, wie schon so oft heute, Toms Handy.  
Während Chris und seine Kollegen sich in ein Gespräch vertieften, holte er es hervor, und sah darauf. Groß und breit stand diesmal der Name **-Aljona-** da.  
Schneller als er gucken konnte hatte Robert ihm das Gerät abgenommen, und war dabei die Nachricht selbst zu lesen. „Ich möchte jetzt endlich wissen, mit wem du die ganze Zeit schreibst!“, erläuterte er.

 

**-Hey Tom. How was the interview?-** stand dort, und Robert konnte nicht anders, als für seinen Freund zu antworten.  
 **-Hey, I'm Robert. Who are you?-**  
 **-Hi Rob :) And I'm just a friend from Tom.-**  
 **-Nice. A girlfriend? And by the way: don't call me Rob!-**  
 **-I'm a girl, yes. But not his girl, okay?-** Irgendwie mochte er die Antwort.  
 **-Okay. And what's your name?-**  
 **-I'm Aljona.-**  
 **-Did you write with him all the time during the Interview?-**  
 **-No. That was just my girlfriend.-**  
 **-Girlfriend? You are-?-** Robert ließ den Satz unbeendet und hoffte einfach, dass diese Aljona das auch so verstand.  
 **-Yeah, I'm bi. Just like you.-** Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee, als er die Antwort bekam, doch bevor er etwas zurückschreiben konnte erhielt er schon die nächste SMS. **-But another point: Want to see something?-**

Bei dieser Frau war sich der Schauspieler nicht so sicher. Mit wem bitte Schrieb Tom da?! Der hasste doch Leute, die nur so vor … Klatsch und Tratsch wmmelten. Wie konnte er da mit jemandem schreiben, der ausgerechnet DARAN glaubte. Genau wie bei den ganzen Journalistinnen.  
 **-Something like what?-** tippte er zurück und schickte es etwas unsicherer ab.  
Als er die nächste Nachricht bekam, war anstatt Text nur ein Bild vorhanden. Und als Robert es sah, konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: Es war Tom, knallrot und scheinbar hustend oder etwas anderes in dieser Richtung. Seine Freunde sahen auf, doch er lachte einfach weiter. Tom kniff die Augen zusammen, und streckte seine Hand nach dem Handy aus, aber Robert zog es weg. Noch wollte er dieses Gespräch nicht beenden.  
Immer noch übers ganze Gesicht grinsend tippte er seine Antwort. **-What's that?-**

Als er die Antwort bekam, lachte er sogar noch lauter, weshalb sogar die Leute aus dem Café sich zu ihm umdrehten. **-It's just his face, when I found out the person he fell in love with.-**  
Diese Frau – Aljona – war ja wirklich absolut erstaunlich. Angeblich hatte nicht einmal Chris das herausfinden können – und Chris war immerhin Toms bester Freund. Und warum sollten die beiden es ausgerechnet vor ihren Schauspielkollegen geheim halten? Seit den Dreharbeiten des ersten Avengers-Filmes waren sie doch alle fast sowas wie Geschwister geworden …  
 **-Aw. And who is it?-** fragte er interessiert nach. Er wollte das wirklich wissen. Er hatte Tom zwar schon oft mit der Frage genervt, ob er jemanden hatte und wer es war, aber selbstverständlich bekam er aus dem Mann noch weniger heraus, als Chris.

**-Einer seiner Schauspielkollegen.-** als Robert das las, gab er sich nun doch dazu hin, Tom das Handy zu zeigen, aber nur, weil er es verdammt noch mal wissen wollte! „Hey, Tom! Was steht dort? Was hat sie geschrieben?! Sie hat einfach die Sprache gewechselt!“  
Tom nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand und schien darauf herum zu scrollen, um ein wenig das Gespräch zurückverfolgen zu können. „Oh ja. Und das ist auch gut so.“ Er errötete leicht und räusperte sich einmal. „Verdammt gut sogar.“  
Robert verdrehte die Augen und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig selbst dafür,dass er das Handy aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Er hätte zurückschreiben, und auf diesem Weg fragen sollen, anstatt es Tom zu zeigen. Jetzt würde er das Handy nie wieder sehen. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen, und überließ seinem Kollegen das Gerät … vorerst.

 

**-Aljona! Du hattest versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen!-** tippte Tom auf Deutsch, nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen Robert und seiner Bekannten gelesen hatte. Diese Frau war doch echt das Letzte! Wie konnte sie nur?!  
 **-That's the reason I didn't write in English, but in a language only you understand.-** Wow, schon wieder wechselte sie die Sprache. Normalerweise kam das nicht so oft vor. Tat sie das etwa mit Absicht? Sie … verdammt! Sie tat das doch nicht etwa, damit Robert den Englischen Text verstehen konnte, wenn er wieder an das Handy kam?! Diese …!

**-I hate you! And I'm not interested in the language. You promised it! And you promised never to show someone the photo!-**  
Keine Minute, und er bekam seine Antwort. **-Yeah, I know. But it's just Robert. And I didn't write you love …-** Oh Mann. Diese … **diese Frau**!!!  
 **-Don't write it! Don't even think it! Don't do anything with the information!!!-**  
 **-Aww! You're so cute! … And I think it. Of course I do. It's cute and you can't tell me what to think or not!-**  
 **-It's my life!-**  
 **-And my thoughts.-** Er konnte sich richtig gut vorstellen, wie sie gerade grinste. Wenn er sie wieder traf, würde sie was zu hören bekommen!  
 **-And everytime you do something like this, I hate you a little more.-** schrieb er zurück und wollte gerade das Handy weglegen, als es wieder ein Signal von sich gab.  
 **-Okay, I know. I'm sorry. Here, look at this.-**  
Verwundert betrachtete er die SMS, in der keineswegs irgendetwas auffälliges war. Nichts, was man betrachten musste … 

Ein erneutes Vibrieren des Handys zeigte ihm den Empfang einer weiteren Nachricht an.  
Als er sie öffnete, erkannte er darin ein Bild, auf dem im Hintergrund eines der riesigen Filmplakate zum zweiten Avengers-Film – das, auf dem Tony in seiner Iron Man-Rüstung, ohne dessen Kopfstück, relativ weit vorne stand – und im Vordergrund eine junge Frau, mit etwa hüftlangen braunen Haaren, die mit ihren Fingern das Peace-Zeichen machte und breit in die Kamera grinste.  
Gerade wollte er seiner Bekanntschaft eine Antwort zukommen lassen, als wieder eine SMS eintraf. **-Saw it? There are two Tonys.-**  
 **-That girl was your girlfriend?-**  
 **-Yeah, it's from today … And my Tony's better than yours.-** Oh ja. Er hatte genau das Bild vor Augen, wie sie breit grinsend auf irgendeiner Parkbank oder sonst wo saß und das hier tippte.

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um seine Antwort zu kennen. **-Because what? 'Cause she's a Girl?-**  
 **-Um yes … therefor too. (Even if it just has to do with her understandings and Starks caracter.)-**  
 **-Okay … And what else?-**  
 **-My Tony's better (for example) because I'm me and you are you and I'm better than you.-**  
 **-Self-praise is no recommendation.-** **_Und du bist nicht besser als ich!_** Fügte er in Gedanken noch an, besann sich aber eines besseren, als es dazu zu schreiben, denn das hätte seine vorherige Aussage ja dann sicher zunichte gemacht.

**-And that sentence from mister I'm-a-god-and-that's-why-I'm-better-than-all-of-you-humans-and-therefor-I'll-rule-over-the-world?!-**  
 **-Hey! It was just a role!-**  
 **-Yeah, right. In your position I'd say the same. And besides you liked your role!-**  
 **-Perhaps a little bit …-** lenkte er ein.  
 **-Just perhaps? Oh, and: if you had smiled, you'd have won.-**  
 **-If you say so …-**  
 **-No, not me. Your fangirls have this opinion.-** Na sicher doch. Nur niemals irgendwas zugeben.  
 **-And you?-**  
 **-I think … you are a very handsome guy, and perhaps your fangirls are right.-**  
Er begann zu grinsen. **-Wow. Such a compliment from you. Nice.-**  
 **-Ja, und ich denke Tony Stark hätte auch so gedacht … Er hätte dir sicher zu Füßen gelegen.-** Als Tom den deutschen Text las, wurde er wieder leicht rot. Verdammter Mist! Wenn egal wer ihn auf solche Dinge ansprach, dann hatte er das Problem doch auch nicht, warum bei ihr?!

„Hey, was steht dort?! Was steht da? Sie hat schon wieder die Sprache gewechselt. Ich kann nur den Namen verstehen. Was schreibt deine komische Freundin über mich?!“ Als Tom sich wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt freigekämpft hatte, sah er auf. Robert hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit das Handy abgenommen, und schien es sehr interessiert zu lesen, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war, nachdem er das Handy hatte abgeben müssen.  
„Nichts.“ Schneller als Robert gucken konnte hatte Tom das Gerät wieder in den Händen. „Vergiss es einfach wieder!“  
 **-Aww! Süß *///*-** traf gerade eine weitere SMS ein.  
 **-Was?-**  
 **-Du bist rot geworden!-**  
 **-Woher-** hatte er gerade zu tippen begonnen, als er schon wieder eine Nachricht erhielt.

**-Guck mal. Jetzt habe ich schon zwei solche Bilder von dir!-** Stand dort, und darunter war ein Bild von Tom, wie er gerade mit all seinen Kollegen an einem Tisch im Café saß und die anderen sich gemütlich unterhielten, während er sich auf sein Handy konzentrierte und tatsächlich leicht rot im Gesicht war. Außerdem beugte Robert sich gerade zu ihm herüber und schien seine Hand nach dem Handy auszustrecken. Es war ein Foto der Situation, die sich vor wenigen Sekunden ganz genau so abgespielt hatte. Hier. In diesem Café. Ach du …   
**-WO?! WO BIST DU?!-** Sofort nachdem er das gesendet hatte drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und sah sich genau um. Nichts. Besonders voll war es hier nicht und keiner der Menschen schien ihn zu beachten – alle beschäftigten sich nur mit sich selbst oder ihrer Begleitung. Niemand von denen die er hier sah, beschäftigte sich mit einem Handy, und die einzige Person, bei der es doch der Fall war, war ein Mann mittleren Alters, der gerade zu telefonieren schien.

Und es gab genau eine Person, die gerade offensichtlich nichts zu tun hatte – die Begleitung, mit der die Journalistin vorhin hier aufgetaucht war, die direkt hinter und mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und scheinbar gerade auf eben Genannte wartete, da diese nicht anwesend war. Sein persönlicher Dämon war aber auch nirgendwo sonst zu sehen, weshalb er schlussfolgerte, dass die Frau vermutlich gerade auf der Toilette war … oder so.  
Gerade wollte er sich doch weiter umsehen, als die Frau hinter ihm sich ebenfalls umsah. Und verdammt, er kannte das Gesicht. Zwar erst seit heute, aber ja verdammt, er kannte sie.

„Hab doch gesagt, du bist mein erstes Opfer“, hörte er genau in dem Moment jemanden neben sich auf englisch sagen, und als er sich nach der Stimme umdrehte, stand vor ihm die Journalistin. Diese … diese … diese gottverdammte … **diese Frau**!!!  
„Hätte ja um ehrlich zu sein nicht gedacht, dass du so dermaßen ungesprächig bist“, redete sie einfach weiter, als sei überhaupt nichts.  
„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen“, erwiderte Tom nach einigen Sekunden der Stille schließlich. „Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich. Und jedes mal, wenn du das tust, hasse ich dich ein bisschen mehr.  
„Ich weiß“, grinste sie einfach weiter, und als er demonstrativ den Kopf wegdrehte, trat sie noch einmal einen Schritt näher, und umarmte ihn. „Und meine Tony ist trotzdem besser“, flüsterte sie ganz leise und sprach dann lauter, dafür aber auf Deutsch weiter. „ **Da du mir ja bei meinem Tony-Problem geholfen hast, helfe ich dir auch bei deinem, was meinst du?** “

Tom schüttelte minimalistisch den Kopf, wobei er sicher war, dass sie es dennoch bemerkte, und drehte ihn leicht; konnte nun deutlich erkennen, wie Robert den Mund öffnen zu wollen schien – vermutlich wollte er wieder wissen, was sie gesagt hatte – ansehen tat er **sie** aber trotzdem nicht. „Dein Englisch ist besser geworden“, meinte er kühl – unter anderem auch, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen – und wieder auf Englisch wechselnd.  
„Richtig, ist es. Ich habe doch gesagt, ich arbeite daran.“ Auch sie sprach nun wieder in seiner Muttersprache. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass das alles die Schuld meiner Englischlehrerin war. Ihr Unterricht war wirklich schlecht, zumindest wenn du mich fragst.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie sich, als sie geendet hatte, dem völlig verwirrten Robert zuwandte und ihm eine Hand entgegen hielt. „Hi. Ich bin Aljona. Nettes Gespräch vorhin.“  
Die Augen des Angesprochenen schienen noch ein Stück größer zu werden, und Tom fragte sich für eine Sekunde lang ernsthaft, ob sein Kollege jetzt einfach ohnmächtig zusammenklappen würde. 

„Hey, Tom.“ Aljona wandte sich wieder von Robert ab. „Du schuldest mir noch deinen Lieblingsort hier in London.“  
„Vergiss es!“, zischte er zurück, und letzten Endes wandte sich Tom doch wieder ihr zu und sah sie an, statt weiterhin alles nur halb mitzubekommen. „Du hast es ausgenutzt, dass ich seit Wochen nicht mit dir gesprochen habe und deine Stimme deshalb nicht mehr ganz in Erinnerung hatte. Und du hast es ausgenutzt, dass ich nicht mehr genau wissen konnte, wie du aussiehst. Und dass ich deinen Nachnamen nicht kannte, und was war das Überhaupt für ein Vorname? Und-“  
„Ja, stimmt, und Michele ist mein Zweitname“, unterbrach sie ihn, bevor seine Liste noch länger werden konnte. „Aber komm schon: Es war lustig. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir gar keinen Hinweis gegeben. Erinnerst du dich an meinen Satz mit Mark am Anfang? Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. Und ich dachte immer, du hättest so ein gutes Gedächtnis. Und was ist mit dem Foto auf der Bühne? So sehr habe ich mich nun auch nicht verändert, immerhin war es nur etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr! Außerdem war es schön, dich mal so richtig vorführen zu können, was du ja scheinbar andauernd tust.“ Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, bevor sie sich nun der ganzen Schauspiel-Truppe zuwandte. „Hi, ich bin eine Freundin von Tom, und das hier-“ Sie deutete auf Tony, die sich auf ihrem Platz inzwischen leicht gedreht hatte, sodass sie nun gemütlich vor sich hingrinsend auf der Lehne der Lederbank lehnte, auf der Tom und die eine Hälfte seiner Kollegen saßen, und in die Gruppe schaute. „-ist meine Freundin Tony.“  
„Hi“, meinte diese, und wandte sich dann direkt an Tom: „Und wir sehen uns auf jeden Fall noch 'Now You See Me' an. Wo wir schon mal da sind.“

Alle Blicke lagen auf Tom und den beiden Fremden. Eher auf Aljona, als auf Tony, da es dieser doch tatsächlich gelungen war, ihren Kollegen so aus der Fassung zu bringen. So richtig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und das war wirklich schwer – verdammt schwer.


	4. Versprochen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Links führen zu den jeweiligen Bildern, falls jemand denn Interesse daran hat.

„Und Shakespeare ist immer noch Mist!“, meinte sie laut und streckte sich einmal, während sie gähnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, wie einige Mädchen sich zu ihr drehten, und sie entsetzt anstarrten. Gott, jetzt hatte sie hier auch schon mit Fangirls zu tun. Und das nur, weil sie sich angewöhnt hatte, im Ausland in der Öffentlichkeit auch die Landessprache zu sprechen – sofern sie sie denn beherrschte. Eines der Mädchen öffnete gerade den Mund, um scheinbar etwas zu sagen, als Aljona von einer ganz anderen Stimme abgelenkt wurde.  
„Warum warst du dann hier?“ Während sie sich umdrehte konnte sie erkennen, wie einigen der Mädchen der Mund aufklappte, und einige andere die Handys zückten.  
„Langeweile.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste Tom breit an.  
„Warum machst du nichts mit Tony?“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Gott nein, die ist shoppen und ganz ehrlich: lieber Shakespeare als shoppen.“  
„Oh.“ Er lachte. „Sei ehrlich: War es wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Es ging.“ Sie grinste. „Ich muss allerdings sagen, mit einem anderen Schauspieler hätte es mir besser gefallen.“ Er lachte noch lauter und sie kicherte ebenfalls. „Und die da drüben hassen mich jetzt.“ Sie deutete vage hinter sich, wo sie die Fangirl-Mädchen vermutete – und wo sie auch stehen würden, wenn sie inzwischen nicht gegangen waren. Was sie bezweifelte, da kein einziges Fangirl sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde. Vermutlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, immerhin war sie ja keins. Nicht wirklich. Oder zumindest nicht so extrem. Nicht so, dass sie dem Typen hinterherrennen würde, nur um zu wissen, wohin er ging oder so. Und auch nicht so, dass sie extra irgendwohin ging, nur weil sie wusste, dass die Person dort auftauchen würde … zumindest hatte sie noch nicht einmal bei Benedict oder Mark jemals das Bedürfnis dazu verspürt, und das waren wohl die Schauspieler, die sie am meisten verehrte … wenn man das so nennen wollte.  
„Hast du aber auch verdient“, meinte er mit ernster Stimme, aber seine Augen zeigten, dass er das ganze eher amüsant fand und nicht irgendetwas anderes.

Sie blinzelte einige Male, und kam zurück ins Hier uns Jetzt … vermutlich. „Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen“, meinte sie dann. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.“ Das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber mal was ganz anderes: Bist du fertig?“  
Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe in einer Stunde noch eine Aufführung.“  
„Oh, schade. Dann warte ich doch nicht, bis du hier durch bist.“ Sie gähnte. „Bis irgendwann dann.“  
Er grinste sie an, und trat noch einen Schritt näher, sodass sie sich nun fast berührten. „Komm doch nach der nächsten Aufführung noch mal vorbei. Das müsste gegen 22:00 Uhr sein. Und ich schwöre dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Aber komm allein.“  
„Wird das ein Flirtversuch? Du weißt aber schon, dass wir beide nichts in der Richtung füreinander übrig haben, oder?“ Sie zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Das hier würde irgendwann noch in der Zeitung landen …  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Und es war lediglich der Versuch zu erreichen, dass es nicht alle hören.“ _Und er wollte gucken, ob sie auf seine Nähe immer noch so lustig reagierte, wie damals im Wald, als sie gestürzt war – tat sie nicht. Schade eigentlich._ „Kommst du nun?“, konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt.  
Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, 17:00 Uhr, also noch fünf Stunden … Wow, der arme Tom. „Klar, bis dann.“ Sie nickte. „Und worum genau geht’s?“, wollte sie wissen, doch er hob nur die Hände und machte einen ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Sie stöhnte auf und er lachte. „Du wirst es dann sehen.“

Nickend drehte sie sich um, und ging. Fast augenblicklich wurde Tom von einer Schar von Mädchen umstellt, von denen er sich wirklich wunderte, warum sie sich bis eben zurückgehalten hatten. Denn sie waren keineswegs anders als all die anderen, oder ein Teil der anderen – sie kreischten, sie waren laut, sie redeten, sie hüpften … genau das, was Aljona so sehr verabscheute. Er begann zu grinsen.

–

„Oh mein Gott, wow!“, rief sie aus – oder schrie sie eigentlich schon fast. „Es ist fantastisch hier!“  
Er grinste, und lachte sanft. „Sage ich ja.“  
Sie breitete die Arme aus, und ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht blasen, während sie die Augen schloss und tief einatmete.  
„Echt jetzt? Titanic?“  
Sie ließ die Arme sinken, und drehte sich um. „ **Du** kennst Titanic?“ Sie legte den Kopf schief, und blies ihre Wangen auf. „Und nein, nicht Titanic … Ich wusste ja bis vor einem Jahr noch nicht einmal, das das aus diesem Film ist. Ich habe den nie geguckt.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glücklicherweise, wie Tony mit versichert.“  
„Dann hat sie recht. Der Film ist grauenhaft. Ich musste mir den mit meiner kleinen Schwester-“  
„Emma?“  
Er stockte. „Wow, du hast ja wirklich Hausaufgaben gemacht. Bis jetzt hat mich ja dein Wissen über uns Avengers-Schauspieler doch sehr überrascht. Auch einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht auf die Idee kam, dass du es sein könntest.“  
Sie lachte. „Wikipedia. Und noch das ein oder andere andere. Ich muss doch wissen, wer der Typ ist, mit dem ich mich regelmäßig unterhalte.“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf, und stöhnte auf. Ihr Lachen wurde lauter. „Keine Sorge, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, allen Informationen zu trauen, die da stehen. Immerhin kann ich dich ja auch noch selbst sehen, und sich persönlich kennen zu lernen ist immer noch besser, als das irgendwo zu googlen. Aber ich musste da halt das ein oder andere Mal doch was nachgucken. Für Freunde oder Uni, oder weil ich in dem Moment eben nicht auf eine Antwort warten wollte. Außerdem ist es doch recht interessant, was öffentliche Medien so schreiben.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber jetzt mal was ganz anderes. Wie hast du das hier gefunden?“ Sie breitete die Arme aus, und sah sich zum wiederholten Mal um.

Ja. Ja, es war wirklich wundervoll hier. Es war der einfache Dachgarten eines riesigen Gebäudes, von dem aus man einen großen Teil der Stadt unter sich sehen konnte. Die Leute waren fast so klein wie Ameisen, und sogar der Autolärm war kaum zu hören. Dafür war der Wind ziemlich stark – wenn auch eher in einem angenehmen Sinne, als so, dass er einen sofort vom Dach fegen würde. Ja, allein das machte diesen Ort schon wirklich schön, weil es hier einfach unglaublich ruhig war, aber zusätzlich gab es noch einige weiße Bänke und Stühle und einen Tisch, von dem sie sich fragte, wer sie hier hergebracht hatte. Und alles – die gefühlten fast 100 Quadratmeter – war umgeben von lauter grünen Pflanzen und bunten Blumen, die sie teilweise sogar noch überragten, und keineswegs geordnet wuchsen, sondern sich einfach unregelmäßig über das ganze Dach erstreckten. Und dennoch sah es keineswegs ungepflegt aus, sondern es hatte etwas unglaublich magisches.  
Und verdammt, sie hatte noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen, als diesen Ort hier! Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas überhaupt in London existierte. Das hier war hundertprozentig ein Ort, zu dem Tom Robert mal mitnehmen sollte. Hier ein Date – das konnte sicher nicht schief gehen. Würde sie ihm auch noch sagen … nachdem sie das hier genügend genossen hatte.

Hinter sich hörte sie ihren Begleiter lachen. „Ich wusste, dass es dir hier gefällt.“  
„Natürlich gefällt es mir, ich liebe es!“ Sie drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, und ging dann vom Rand des Daches zurück in Richtung Mitte, wo in etwa die Bank stand, auf der sie sich niederließ.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr. „Und? War es gut, dass du wiedergekommen bist?“, wollte er wissen, während er sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Stühle setzte.  
Energisch nickte sie. „Auf jeden Fall! Aber jetzt erzähl schon: woher kennst du das hier? Du wohnst hier ja noch nicht mal.“  
Er begann zu grinsen. „Ja richtig. Ich nicht.“ Er schlug die Beine Übereinander, und lehnte sich zurück, machte es sich so noch bequemer. „Ein Freund von mir wohnt in der Wohnung unter dem Dach, und er hat das Dach gleich mit dazugemietet, und das hier draus gemacht.“  
Sie sah sich erneut um. „Ist ja auch so gar nicht übertrieben, 'ne? Ich finde sowas würde ja eher zu Loki passen, der übertreibt doch immer, oder nicht?“  
Toms Grinsen war so groß, dass es schon fast von einem Ohr zum anderen reichen könnte, wenn die menschliche Genetik es denn zugelassen hätte. Aber das tat sie nicht. „Ich kenne noch jemanden, der es so übertreibt. Und er ist im übrigen die eigentliche Überraschung.“ Tom sah auf seine Uhr. „Er kommt allerdings erst in etwa einer halben Stunde. Bis dahin müssen wir uns also noch über was anderes unterhalten.“  
„Wer ist es?“, wollte Aljona sofort wissen. Wenn das hier nicht die Überraschung war, dann musste es jemand unglaublich tolles sein, denn das hier war fast das beste was ihr je passiert war.  
„Ein Mann mittleren Alters, der außer dir der einzige ist, der noch weiß, das das hier mein Lieblingsort ist. Obwohl, vielleicht weiß seine Frau es auch …“  
„Du weißt genau, das ich das nicht meinte“, brachte sie nörgelnd hervor.  
„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Und du hast genau gehört, wie ich 'Überraschung' sagte.“

Sie seufzte. „Okay. Dann halt nicht. Verrate mir lieber wie es kam, dass du hier in London im Theater aufgetreten bist? Theater ist doch gar nicht mehr deine Kragenweite.“  
„Richtig.“ Er überlege kurz. „Aber im Theater aufzutreten ist erstens noch einmal viel Anspruchsvoller, als in einem Film zu spielen, weil man nur diese eine Chance hat und sie auf keinen Fall verhauen darf, und zweitens war es das Theater, in dem ich auch früher schon immer aufgetreten bin, und ich wollte gerne noch einmal auf der Bühne stehen. Besonders, weil sie endlich wieder Hamlet gespielt haben.“ Bei diesen Worten kicherte sie leise. „Es gibt zwar noch bessere Stücke, aber na ja … ich habe mich bereits am Anfang des Castings – sobald ich wusste, was hier spielen würde – mit dem Regisseur auseinandergesetzt, damit ich auch wirklich die Rolle haben konnte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und wie man sieht hat es sich ja auch unglaublich gelohnt“, fügte Aljona lachend an. „Es war alles Ausverkauft, und das obwohl heute bereits die zwanzigste Vorstellung lief.“  
„Das macht der Bekanntheitsgrad.“ Er lachte. „Und du hattest die Karte doch überhaupt nur, weil die Leute immer unbedingt wollten, dass ich auch ein paar Eintrittskarten habe, um sie jemandem zu geben.“  
Sie lachte. „Und dann auch noch in der ersten Reihe. Vermutlich wäre es aber besser gewesen, wenn jemand kommt, der es mag.“  
Tom verdrehte die Augen, und stützte dann seinen Kopf auf die Hand, dessen Arm auf der Stuhllehne lehnte. „Allerdings. Dank deinem Auftritt nach der Show musste ich meinem Kollegen erst mal erklären, warum ich jemanden wie dich überhaupt einlade.“ Sie begann schallend zu lachen.

„Stimmt aber auch. Warum hast du keinen der anderen Gefragt?“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, als sei das eine absolut dämliche Frage – war es vermutlich auch. „Die anderen waren alle schon bei der ersten Vorstellung“, erläuterte er. „Darum hatte ich auch nur noch die eine Karte, und keine Weitere mehr. Robert hatte nämlich erst keine Zeit, und dann war es mir zu blöd.“  
„Warum? Das wäre doch voll super gewesen!“ War Aljona sofort interessiert.  
„Wäre es nicht!“, meinte er nachdrücklich, und sie drehte – einen abwertenden Laut von sich gebend – demonstrativ den Kopf weg. „Was soll das denn jetzt?!“  
Aber statt einer Antwort sah sie wieder zu ihm, grinste, und lehnte sich dann so weit nach vorne, dass sie Tom so nah kam, wie es ihr möglich war, ohne den Halt zu verlieren.  
„Was?“, fragte er erneut – diesmal aber aus anderen Gründen –, und lehnte sich weiter zurück.  
„Ich find's gut, dass Tony nicht mit ist. So gehört dein Lieblingsort nur dir, und mir, und der Überraschung. Genau wie mein Lieblingsort, auch wenn den die Überraschung vermutlich nicht kennt.“ Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, und rieb sich mit der Handfläche dagegen. „Dafür kennt ihn ja dann mein Bruder.“  
„Stimmt.“ Er nickte. „Würdest du dich bitte wieder richtig hinsetzen?“ Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und warum nicht?“  
„Weil-“, begann sie ganz langsam, und lehnte sich sogar noch weiter vor. „-du hier unbedingt mal mit Rob hinkommen solltest.“ Er wurde rot, und drehte den Kopf weg. „Nein echt jetzt. Der Kerl ist doch schon so gut wie weg von seiner Frau. Versuch doch wenigstens mal mit ihm zu reden.“  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?! Ich musste dank dir auch mit Tony re-“  
„Du hast nicht mit ihr geredet, du hast sie geküsst! Und außerdem bin ich kein kleines Kind mehr, dass das einfach so machen kann!“  
„Ich und Tony sind auch keine kleinen Kinder. Wir sind beide erwachsen! Und außerdem: Wenn du ihn mit hier her bringst, dann kann doch eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen!“  
„ **Ja** , aber du und Tony-“ Er stoppte kurz. „-das war was ganz anderes!“  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „War es nicht.“  
„Er ist verheiratet!“, ließ er nicht locker.  
Aber das tat sie auch nicht. „Und er steht kurz vor der Scheidung!“  
„Er ist 50!“, meinte er nachdrücklich.  
„Wenn das Alter ein solches Problem wäre, dann hättest du dich ja nicht verliebt, und außerdem liegen er und seine jetzige Frau auch acht Jahre auseinander, was macht da ein Unterschied von sechzehn? Das ist gerade mal das Doppelte!“  
Er starrte sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden – war sie ja vielleicht auch. „Genau! Das Doppelte! Und überhaupt, woher hast du denn jetzt die Daten wieder?“  
Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das ein oder andere gelesen habe. Und wenn es schon einen Wikipediaartikel gibt, dann liest man ihn auch, oder?“  
„Gott.“ Tom vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Das hier ist doch nicht wahr.“  
„Doch ist es. Rede endlich mit ihm! Am besten so schnell wie möglich!“  
Tom klappte auf seinem Stuhl schon fast in sich zusammen. „Nein!“, brachte er hervor.

„Wow“, kam es in dem Moment aus der Richtung des Eingangs. „Wie bist du denn an sojemanden gekommen?“  
Beide sahen auf, und als Aljona sah, wer dort stand, vergaß sie ihr Gespräch mit Tom sogar für einen Moment. „Echt jetzt?“, entfuhr es ihr dann. „ **Er** ist die Überraschung?!“ Tom nickte leicht. „Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass das damals ernst war.“ Sie starrte wieder den Mann mittleren Alters an. Gott, ja! Das hier war eine Überraschung nach ihrem Geschmack! Und außerdem war es **wirklich** besser, als der Dachgarten. Irgendwie zumindest … auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Und dann war es auch wieder fast „nur“ genauso gut, aber eben nur fast.  
„Warum sollte ich lügen?“, kam es leise von Tom, bevor sich der scheinbare Besitzer des Gartens in Bewegung setzte, und seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.  
„Verrätst du mir, wie du es geschafft hast, den lieben Loki in so einen zustand zu versetzen?“, wollte er von Aljona wissen.  
„Wage es ja nicht“, kam es gezischt von Genanntem, und Aljona lachte.  
„Wow, weißt du was Tom? Ich nehme alles zurück. Das übertriebene hier passt definitiv nicht nur zu Loki. Er ist dafür besser geeignet.“ Der Ankömmling zog bei diesen Worten beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hier passt sogar viel besser zu ihm, als zu dir, auch wenn es sich leider nicht wirklich um einen Goldschatz handelt.“  
Tom kicherte und der Mann nahm die Hand von seinem Rücken. „Meintest du nicht etwas von einem Fan?“  
Tom richtete sich auf, und streckte sich. „Glaub mir, Benedict, sie ist ein Fan. Möglicherweise kritisch, aber ein Fan. Sonst würde sie nicht mal wissen, das du Smaug sprichst, der ja den Goldschatz bewacht. Sie kennt doch sogar deinen Namen!“  
„Und ein paar lustige Variationen davon.“ Aljona nickte eifrig. „Willst du sie hören?“  
„Aha.“ Meinte die 'Überraschung' nur, und wandte sich an Toms Begleitung, steckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Benedict Cumberbatch, freut mich.“  
„Aljona Solowjow.“ Sie nickte erneut einmal, und schlug ein. „Und Tom: Ich gebe mir immerhin Mühe.“  
„Mühe? Mühe nennst du das?!“ Tom sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus. „Als wir uns zum aller ersten Mal getroffen haben, hast du mich angefaucht, den Anschein erweckt mich am liebsten töten zu wollen, und konntest dich noch nicht einmal an meinen Namen erinnern, obwohl da überall Plakate rumhingen und standen, und gefühlte tausend Fangirls ihn gerufen haben!“, gab er energisch – was sie allerdings als Schauspiel einordnete, da es etwas zu übertrieben war, oder sie das zumindest dachte, und er auch nicht nicht wirklich sauer wirkte – von sich.  
„Du übertreibst, ich wollte dich nicht töten.“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Und da waren echt Plakate? Ich habe ja scheinbar wirklich gar nichts mitbekommen. Also ich weiß ja, dass ich mich nicht für dich interessiert habe, aber das ich **so** unaufmerksam war? Wow.“  
„Siehst du? Siehst du?! Genau das einte ich. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, sie ist ein Fan.“

Benedict begann zu lachen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals dein Gesicht sehen können.“  
„Ja …“ Er sah nicht so überzeugt aus, und verzog dann das Gesicht. „Verdammt, ich hätte wissen sollen was passiert, wenn ihr beide euch kennen lernt.“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
Aljona lachte einmal laut. „Genau den selben Gedanken hatte ich auch, als ich dich und Ryan einander vorgestellt habe.“  
Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder zurück, zeigte lediglich durch ein leichtes Grinsen, dass er es überhaupt gehört hatte. „Und, ist die Überraschung auch nach deiner Zufriedenheit?“, wollte er nun wissen, und auch Benedict lächelte sanft, während er einen Arm auf Toms Schulter platzierte.  
„Oh ja.“ Sie nickte mindestens genauso eifrig, wie zuvor. Jetzt gerade erinnerte sie Tom doch an ein kleines Kind. „Auch wenn es natürlich bessere Überraschungen gäbe.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber ihr seid auch süß.“ Ihr Lächeln ließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, worauf sie anspielte.

Tom wurde knallrot, und drehte den Kopf weg. Aufmerksam sah Benedict, der sich inzwischen neben Tom auf einen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen, erst zu seinem Kumpel und dann zu Aljona. „Du hast es schon wieder gemacht. Wie? Ich will das auch können!“ Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob fast schon mit einem entschuldigenden Blick die Hände, als könne sie nichts tun. „Nun gut, dann nicht.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Tom sich doch recht schnell wieder beruhigte. „Und wegen vorhin: wer ist 50?“  
„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Tom auf, und machte sich wieder so klein wie möglich. „Vergiss auf der stelle sofort alles, was du gehört hast, verstanden?!“  
„Oh.“ Benedict nickte langsam. „Alles klar.“ Eine weitere kurze Pause entstand. „Also wer ist er?“  
Während Tom noch mehr zusammensackte, kicherte Aljona. „Ich wusste, ich mag ihn! Er macht Sherlock wirklich alle Ehre.“  
Er verbeugte sich leicht – so weit, wie es sein sitzender Zustand eben zuließ. „Vielen Dank, aber klär mich doch bitte trotzdem auf, ja?“  
Sie grinste. „War ja klar das der Consulting Detective im echten Leben versagt.“ Sie schien eine Weile zu überlegen, das Grinsen blieb. „Du bist Sherlock, sag mir was über mich, dann kläre ich dich vielleicht auf.“  
„Sicher?“ Benedict legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.  
Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Absolut. Versuch es doch bitte.“

Benedict atmete einige Male tief durch, stützte nun auch seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie, und musterte sie intensiv. Der perfekte Sherlock. Sie ihrerseits, starrte einfach nur zurück, und tat gar nichts, außer lächeln. „Kein Interesse an Tom“, meinte er nach einigen Sekunden sachlich.  
Ein Kichern. „Natürlich nicht. Wäre ja auch unfair meiner Freundin gegenüber.“  
„Freundin?“ Benedicts Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Du bist lesbisch.“  
„Bi.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Erster Fehler.“  
„Okay.“ Der Schauspieler nickte langsam. „Du hast Kratzer auf deinem Arm, also die Besitzerin einer Katze, weil sie sonst nicht die richtige Größe hätten.“  
„Nur auf die von meinen Nachbarn aufgepasst. Zweiter Fehler.“ Sie kicherte leicht.  
Er begann ebenfalls zu lachen, gab dann seine Haltung auf, und lehnte sich mindestens genauso entspannt zurück, wie Tom, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wohl wieder gefangen hatte und das Schauspiel interessant musterte. „Du gönnst einem auch echt gar nichts.“  
„Ich gönne dir meine Aufmerksamkeit“, meinte sie ernst. „Und ich gönne die John.“ Kurz trat Schweigen ein. „Das ist ein Lob, denke ich.“

„Sag bloß, du gehörst auch zu diesen Johnlock-Fans?“, fragte Benedict nach einer Weile, die wieder nichts gesagt wurde und lachte leicht. Der Gedanke schien ihn zumindest nicht zu stören … aber wenn Aljona sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte er beim Dreh ja sogar Andrew geküsst, und hatte Martin Freeman nicht sogar etwas gesagt von wegen, dass er kein Problem mit Johnlock in der Show gehabt hätte?  
Sie begann ebenfalls leise zu lachen und legte dann den Kopf erst in die eine Richtung schief, dann in die andere, bevor sie leicht das Gesicht verzog und schließlich antwortete. „Jein. Ich bin nicht sicher was ich davon halte. In FanFiktions oder Fanarts finde ich dieses Pair echt super – wenn es gut geschrieben ist, und Sherlock nicht zu unrealistisch dargestellt wird –, aber ich denke, dass es gut ist, dass es in der Serie nicht eingebaut wurde, und hoffentlich auch nicht wird. Die Beziehung zwischen Sherlock und John ist super so wie sie ist, daran muss man auch nichts ändern.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke es wäre sogar schlecht, wenn an der jetzigen Situation was geändert werden würde. Hätte man nach der zweiten Staffel eingebracht, dass demjenigen, der es sich anguckt klar wird, dass die beiden was haben – also … vielleicht durch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange oder eine Umarmung von Sherlock an John oder so –, dann wär's okay gewesen, aber sonst eher nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich auf der Bank weiter zurück, während sie mit ihren Augen erneut über die Pflanzen strich. „Das mit John und Mary ist schon okay.“ Sie grinste wieder. „Mystrade fände ich allerdings gar nicht schlecht.“  
Von Benedict und Tom kam jeweils ein amüsierter Laut. „Alles klar.“ Der Sherlock-Schauspieler nickte langsam. „Ich werd's Mark sagen, auch wenn er die Meinungen der Fans ja kennt.“  
Sie lachte einmal laut. „Ja, vermutlich kennt er die. Danke trotzdem.“  
Tom schnaubte wieder amüsiert. „Du liebst diese ganzen … Pärchen in Filmen und Serien, oder?“

Wieder wurde es kurz still, bevor Tom schon fast das Gefühl hatte, die Augen seiner Bekannten würden anfangen zu leuchten, und ihr Grinsen reichte schon fast von einem Ohr zum anderen. Und irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm. „Ja. Aber warte mal, ich habe ein Lieblingsfanart von Sherlock. Weiß nicht, was ihr davon haltet, aber ich liebe es!“ Grinsend holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche, und suchte durch ihre Bilder. Recht schnell fand sie es. Es waren nur einige wenige Panels untereinander. Auf dem ersten sah man lediglich Sherlock, wie er John mitteilte, das er am leben war, auf den nächsten Bildern konnte man einen extrem wütenden John erkennen, der mit seiner Waffe auf Sherlock losging, und das letzte Bild zeigte nur noch einen toten Scherlock, mit den Worten: „[-THE END- Thanks for watching Sherlock BBC Season 3](http://www.zerochan.net/1073026)“. Und ja, natürlich wäre es schlimm, wenn das wirklich passiert wäre, aber geliebt hätte sie es dennoch. Irgendwo. Vermutlich hätte sie Wochenlang gelacht. Hatte sie bei diesem Bild hier auch … oder zumindest waren es ein paar Tage gewesen.  
Benedict zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, und drehte sich zu Tom. „Ein Fan also?“  
„Größtenteils. Sagte ja, dass es nicht unbedingt Johnlock ist, was ich an der Show so mag. Und ehrlich: das hier wäre sicher lustig geworden … gewesen … vielleicht sollte Mark das einbringen. Das hätte was“, überlegte sie laut. „Natürlich könnte Sherlock nicht sagen, dass er schon am Leben ist, denn das kam ja schon.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ihr Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, bevor sie wieder leicht zu lachen begann. „Er könnte John ja seine Liebe gestehen, dann hätten alle, was sie wollten. Die Fangirls hätten Johnlock, John hätte bewiesen, dass er nicht in Sherlock verliebt ist, und ich hätte einen toten Sherlock.“ Sie machte eine minimalistische Pause, bevor sie innerlich scheinbar mit dem Thema abschloss. „Aber mal was anderes: Von Avengers hab ich auch noch so eins!“ Sie zog das Handy wieder zurück, und keine Minute später hatte sie auch das andere gefunden. Diesmal drei Panels untereinander. Auf dem ersten waren sowohl Steve, als auch Tony und Thor zu sehen und „[You guys, let's remember that loki is still my brother and a god.](http://www.zerochan.net/1778099)“, stand in der ersten Sprechblase, die eindeutig von Thor ausging. „So?“, wollte Steve auf dem nächsten wissen und auf dem letzten war nur noch ein lächelnder Thor zu sehen, der mit einer Faust in seine Handfläche schlug. „So nothing. Let's **destroy** him.“ Und ja, auch wenn sie Loki trotz allem nicht schlecht fand, das hier war großartig!  
Tom schüttelte nur schnaubend den Kopf, was ihr erneut ein Lachen entlockte. „Ich hätte ja um ehrlich zu sein mit anderen Bildern gerechnet“, meinte er schließlich.  
Ihr Lachen wurde sogar noch etwas lauter. „Da hätte ich sogar was!“ Wieder durchsuchte sie ihr Handy und reichte es dann an die beiden Schauspieler weiter. „Johnlock“, war ihr Kommentar dazu. „Oder eher [Parentlock](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/469359592391523368/). Ich fand's süß. Besonders den Blick im letzten Bild.“ Sie grinste breit vor sich hin.

Benedict nahm ihr das Handy aus den Händen, und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Parentlock also, hm?“, meinte er, und gab das Handy an seinen Freund weiter.  
„Jep. Parentlock. Definitiv besser als Johnlock und fast besser als Mystrade oder sonstige-“ Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Tom. „-Pairs.“  
Benedict schien den Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Ach richtig. Wer war denn jetzt 'er'?“, wollte er wissen, und sah von Aljona zu Tom.  
Tom räusperte sich laut, und gab das Handy an seinen Besitzer zurück, bevor er sie wütend anstarrte, als wolle er ihr verbieten zu reden. Sie ignorierte es ganz offensichtlich. „'Er' ist die Person, in die Tom verliebt ist, 'er' ist 50, 'er' ist verheiratet, 'seine' Frau ist acht Jahre jünger als 'er', und zwischen 'ihm' und Tom liegen 16 Jahren. Also? Wer ist es?“, zählte die Journalistin auf, und gab die Frage dann postwendend zurück.  
„Halt den Mund, Aljona!“, fauchte Tom, aber sie ignorierte es.  
„Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Er hat doch eh schon alles gehört! Also um wen geht’s?“ Sie musterte Ben, als würde sie nur darauf warte, dass er sich in Sherlock verwandelte und zu deduzieren begann – wobei der Schauspieler sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie das nicht vielleicht wirklich erwartete …  
„Hört sich nicht so gut an“, gab Benedict schließlich von sich, nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte. „Es geht aber nicht um … Robert, oder?“  
Sie nickte. „Doch.“  
Benedict zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das wird tatsächlich noch schlechter.“  
„Richtig, so scheint es“, gab sie zum besten. „Aber er lässt sich eh bald scheiden, und Toms Chancen stehen nicht **so** schlecht. Er glaubt mir nur nicht.“  
Schließlich schenkte Benedict Tom ein Lächeln. „Wir finden 'ne Lösung, okay?“  
Tom vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Nein.“  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht seiner beiden Freunde. „Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist“, kam es mit einem aufmunternden Klopfen auf den Rücken von 'Sherlock'.  
„Genau! Und wer würde dich nicht wollen“, nickte Aljona zustimmend. „Wir kriegen das hin, versprochen.“


	5. Es reicht!

„Hey, Tom! Ich ärgere dich jetzt!“ Lachend klopfte Aljona Tom auf die Schulter, und duckte sich dann unter dem Arm hinweg, mit dem er gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte – ignorierte dabei seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich die Tür versperrte, und sie scheinbar noch etwas fragen wollte. „Wie geht’s?“, fragte sie, während sie bereits die Schuhe von den Füßen trat, und sich durch den Flur auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, wo Tom kurz darauf gedämpftes Gemurmel hörte, das vermutlich von einer Begrüßung mit seinen Schauspielkollegen stammte, die ihn heute mal wieder besucht hatten. Vermutlich, weil es für sie nicht wirklich etwas zu tun gab, und sie mehr oder weniger frei hatten. Oder vielleicht auch, weil sie von den Leuten hier in London Tom wohl am besten kannten … oder vielleicht auch alles auf einmal.  
„Ähm … gut“, gab Tom nur als leise Erwiderung von sich – auch wenn er selbstverständlich bereits bemerkt hatte, dass sie es nicht mehr hören konnte –, bevor er die Tür schloss. Inzwischen war es drei Tage her, dass er Aljona und Ben einander vorgestellt hatte, und obwohl die beiden auf jeden Fall irgendetwas geplant hatten – was ihn definitiv beunruhigte – und es auch umsetzen wollten bevor Toms Kollegen wieder abreisten, war bis jetzt noch nichts komisches passiert. Aber eigentlich beunruhigte ihn das sogar noch mehr, nicht zuletzt weil er sich sicher war, dass sie beide nicht aufgeben würden, bis sie es geschafft hatten.  
Als er sich nun ebenfalls in sein Wohnzimmer begab, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie seine Bekannte Jeremy zunickte und sich dann neben Robert so aufs Sofa fallen ließ, dass sie ein Bein auf der Sitzfläche einklappte und ihn von der Seite anstarren konnte.

„So, Rob-“, begann sie, wurde aber augenblicklich von einem „Nenn' mich nicht Rob!“ unterbrochen, wobei sich auch sogleich ein Lächeln auf Toms Gesicht schlich. Der Besuch war ja vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht. Während er kurz die Augen schloss, lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen, neben dem Scarlett und Gwyneth sich in ihren Sesseln – seine Schauspielkollegen hatten ihm netterweise geholfen, seine Möbel wieder an ihren angebrachten Platz zu stellen – leise unterhielten.  
„Komm schon, gib's zu!“ Tom sah auf, als Aljonas Stimme ihn dank erhöhter Lautstärke aus seinen abschweifenden Gedanken zurück ins hier und jetzt holte, und erblickte eine Journalistin, die breit grinsend immer wieder Robert in die Seite piekste, und ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
Als Tom zu seinen Kolleginnen sah, beobachteten sie das Schauspiel ebenfalls. Gerade wollte er sich mit einem „Worum geht’s?“ an Scarlett wenden, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Selbstverständlich wusste er, worum es ging. Bei Aljona ging es mit Robert nie um etwas anderes – und wenn doch, dann war sie weniger energiegeladen. Und außerdem hatte sie ja noch irgendeinen Plan … vermutlich.  
„Gib einfach zu, dass du schwul bist!“, wurde es ihm auch gleich bestätigt. Wow, diese Frau ließ wirklich nie locker. Seit dem Interview waren jetzt schon fast drei Wochen vergangen, und sie gab immer noch nicht auf … Tom kam nicht umhin, das bewundernswert zu finden. „Oder bi!“, fuhr Aljona fort. „Ich weiß, dass es so ist!“, rief die Frau aus. „Und außerdem würde dich niemand hier verurteilen“, fügte sie etwas weniger energisch hinzu.

Sofort drehte Robert den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Nein.“ Bildete Tom es sich ein, oder klang seine Stimme gepresster als sonst?  
„Komm schon, tu mir diesen Gefallen!“ Aljona zupfte jetzt ununterbrochen an dem Ärmel des Hemdes von dem Iron-Man-Schauspieler. „Ich kenne jemanden, den das sehr glücklich machen würde“, meinte sie nun.  
 **Oh, nicht gut. Das hier entwickelte sich in eine ganz falsche Richtung …** Tom unterdrückte den Drang scharf die Luft einzuziehen, räusperte sich aber hörbar, während er versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihm ein Husten im Hals stecken blieb. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, wandte er sich laut an Aljona. „Und lass doch bitte diese Fragerei, ja?“ Er ignorierte den Blick, den Scarlett ihm bei seinen Worten zuwarf einfach.  
„Ja.“ Aljona hörte kurzzeitig auf, auf Robert einzureden und sah zu Tom. „Ich hätte gerne … du hast nur Tee, richtig? Also einen Tee … oder einfach ein Glas Wasser.“ Sie grinste breit.  
Seufzend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, stieß sich aber dennoch vom Rahmen der Tür ab und verschwand aus dem Raum, um über den Flur zurück Richtung Küche zu gelangen. Gerade als er ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte, wurde er von den Avenger-Frauen überrascht. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als er sich umdrehte und die beiden plötzlich genau vor ihm standen.

„Du?“, begann Gwyneth. „Wirklich?“  
„Robert?“, setzte Scarlett auch sofort nach. Verdammt, waren die beiden scharfsinnig. War das bei allen Frauen so? Warum?! „Tony Stark?“, sprach die Schauspielerin weiter. „Wow, ich glaub's ja nicht!“  
Er räusperte sich laut, wie zuvor im Wohnzimmer auch schon, und er konnte ganz deutlich spüren, wie sein Gesicht sich erwärmte. „Hört auf damit. Warum seid ihr nur alle so? Könnt ihr nicht jemand anderen ärgern?“, wollte er wissen.  
Gwyneth lächelte leicht. „Wir ärgern dich doch gar nicht“, stellte sie sachlich fest und Scarlett neben ihr nickte bestätigend.  
„Ich wette du hättest sogar 'ne Chance bei ihm“, meinte sie. Tom schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, und füllte das Glas mit Wasser, bevor er es ins Wohnzimmer zurück brachte, und an Aljona übergab.

–

„Danke“, meinte Robert, als Tom am nächsten Tag sein Wohnzimmer betrat. Der Iron-Man-Schauspieler war ausnahmsweise einmal sogar als erstes angekommen, und das auch noch Stunden vor der Zeit, zu der sie sich mit den anderen treffen wollten. Es sollte ein letztes großes Treffen werden, bevor die anderen Avenger-Schauspieler sich morgen noch erholten und dann in den darauf folgenden Tagen alle wieder zurück zu ihren eigentlichen Wohnsitzen mussten. Jetzt also nur sie beide …  
Tom schluckte. „Wofür?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Wegen gestern.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und räusperte sich. „Weil du es geschafft hast, deine Freundin von ihren ganzen Fragen abzubringen.“  
„Äh … ja.“ Tom nickte langsam. Was genau hatte Gwyneth noch einmal gesagt? Er hätte eine Chance? „Sag mal-“ Er schluckte. „-stimmt es?“  
„Was?“ Robert sah von der Zeitschrift auf, in der er gerade blätterte, und drehte leicht den Kopf in Toms Richtung.  
Super. Er atmete tief durch. „Nun- Was … sie sagt. Das du … na ja-“ Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.  
„Fängst du jetzt auch noch damit an?“, wollte Robert wissen, während er sich in dem Sessel weiter aufrichtete.  
„Nein- Ich-“ Verdammt. Er sollte es einfach lassen. Unbedingt! „Ich war nur neugierig“, meinte er schließlich. Nicht ganz gelogen …  
„Ja, schön-“ Robert erhob sich langsam und ließ dabei die Zeitschrift auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels fallen. „-aber jetzt lass es sein, okay?!“ Er warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, und schlängelte sich wütend an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.  
Na super. War ja ganz toll gelaufen … Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ Tom sich auf den Platz fallen, den Robert soeben geräumt hatte.

–

Tom seufzte und blätterte gelangweilt durch die Zeitschrift, die Robert zurückgelassen hatte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich darauf achtete – und es ihn auch nicht interessierte –, was dort stand.  
„Sorry“, hörte er es von der Tür, und er ließ das Papier sinken und sah auf, nur um Robert zu entdecken, der im Türrahmen lehnte und seinen Blicken ganz offensichtlich auswich, so hartnäckig, wie er nicht in seine Richtung schaute, sondern seine Augen nur ununterbrochen auf das Fenster gerichtet ließ, welches am weitesten von Toms Sitzplatz entfernt lag. „Wegen vorhin meine ich. Ich war nur-“ Robert brach ab, atmete hörbar aus und trat dann doch einen Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein, wobei er nun auch doch den Blick vom Fenster löste.  
„Schon gut.“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Zeitschrift zusammen und legte sie dann auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab, der mit der Leselampe darauf – damit er es sich hier auch abends noch bequem machen und etwas lesen konnte, wenn er wollte – neben dem Sessel stand. „Vergiss es einfach.“  
„Nein“, meinte Robert bestimmt, kam nun noch näher, und legte Tom sogar eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich-“  
Doch weiter sprach er nicht, denn Tom stand schnell von seinem Sessel auf, und trat einige Schritte rückwärts und von seinem Kollegen zurück, bevor er sich gegen das Fensterbrett lehnte und die Arme verschränkte. „Schon gut“, wiederholte er – diesmal nachdrücklicher, als zuvor.

„Ach-“ Robert zog die ausgestreckte Hand zurück und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin Tom die Augen verdrehte, seine Arme voneinander löste und dann seine Hände hinter sich auf die Fensterbank stützte. Seitlich sah er kurz nach draußen, wo es schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden des heutigen Tages keine Wolke mehr gegeben hatte, die die Sonne verdeckte. Als er zu Robert zurückblickte konnte er nicht anders, als bei dessen Anblick zu schlucken. Das war irgendwie nicht so gut gelaufen …   
Als Robert wieder den Mund öffnete, schloss Tom die Augen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „So einer bist du also?“, gab der Schauspieler von sich. „Nur weil dank irgendwelcher Gerüchte, denen du normalerweise im übrigen nicht im geringsten glaubst oder Beachtung schenkst, die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass ich vielleicht schwul oder bi oder sonst irgendwie nicht normal-“  
„Daran ist **nichts** unormal. Nicht das geringste! Okay?!“, fauchte er zurück. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er denken, dass Robert was von ihm wollte, das Problem lag dann doch eher in die absolut entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er schloss erneut für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, bevor er sich mit einem gewissen Abstand zu Robert auf den Weg zur Tür machte. „Daran ist nichts Schlimmes“, wiederholte er noch einmal, bevor er den Raum verließ und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Warum konnten seine Probleme sich nicht einfach auflösen?!

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm, sobald er sich von innen gegen die schwere Holztür gelehnt hatte. **Verdammtverdammtverdammtverdammt!**  
Er seufzte laut auf und ging dann die paar Schritte zu seinem großen Doppelbett, auf das er sich einfach mit dem Gesicht voran in eines seiner Kissen fallen ließ. Das Kissen weiter vor seinem Mund haltend spielte er kurz mit dem Gedanken, seinen Frust daran auszulassen, oder zumindest hineinzuschreien, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Selbst wenn das Kissen die Lautstärke dämpfte, so wäre es sicher dennoch gut zu hören, und außerdem war er kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann.

„Hey“, ertönte es leise von der Tür. Oder vielleicht war es auch nicht leise, sondern hörte sich durch das Daunenkissen nur so an. Tom richtete sich leicht auf – stemmte seinen Oberkörper hoch, so dass sein Gesicht nicht länger in dem Kissen vergraben lag und er sich auf seine Ellenbogen stützen konnte. Robert sah vorsichtig in seine Richtung, als wüsste er nicht wirklich, was oder ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte.  
„Was?!“, wollte Tom wissen.  
Sofort wurde das Gesicht seines Kollegen etwas weniger besorgt und der Mann runzelte die Stirn, bevor er den Kopf schief legte und ein komisches Geräusch ausstieß. „Warum bist du denn jetzt so angespannt? Hm?“ Roberts Stimme kam Tom etwas zu anschuldigend vor, aber vielleicht bildete er es sich auch einfach ein, weil es ihm gerade nicht so blendend ging. „Was habe ich dir denn getan?“ Doch, Robert klang wirklich, als würde er ihm etwas vorwerfen. „ **Du** bist doch weggerannt!“  
Innerlich verdrehte Tom die Augen und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Ja. Ja genau“, meinte er dann und wenn er jetzt gestanden hätte, hätte er sicher eine ausladende Handbewegung gemacht, aber er stand nicht. „Ich bin natürlich Schuld. Am besten du sagst dir das jetzt jedes Mal!“ Er unterdrückte den Drang, einen frustrierten Laut auszustoßen, so wie Teenager es manchmal in Filmen taten, wenn sie irgendein Problem hatten. Er war Schauspieler, so schwer fiel es ihm also nicht sich zu verstellen. Zumindest nicht normalerweise.

Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Roberts Schultern hoben und senkten, als er tief durchatmete. „Okay“, meinte Robert und nickte dann langsam, bevor sein Blick etwas von seiner Schärfe verlor, und dann sogar schon fast als sanft bezeichnet werden konnte. Irgendwie fand Tom die Stimmungswechsel des Anderen gerade nicht so toll. Eher verwirrend. Und er mochte den Gedanken daran nicht, dass es auch alles Schauspielerei sein konnte – was er aber andererseits nicht vermutete, weil es gar keinen Sinn ergeben würde, und auch weil er sich recht sicher war, Schauspielerei von Echt unterscheiden zu können, denn immerhin hatte er Erfahrung. Tom blinzelte einige Male und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Robert, der inzwischen etwas näher getreten war. „Was ist los?“, fragte sein Schauspielkollege und seine Stimme war inzwischen um einiges ruhiger. „Erst springst du auf und rennst weg wegen was, das irgendwer behauptet, dann schreist du mich an. Was stimmt nicht?“ Robert trat noch einen Schritt näher, doch Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Es ist alles okay. Geh einfach, ja?!“  
„Nein.“ Robert schüttelte den Kopf und blieb genau vor Toms Bett stehen, weshalb dieser nun direkt nach oben gucken musste, um Robert überhaupt noch ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Es ist nichts okay. Nicht mit dir. Sag mir was los ist!“ Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er auf ihn hinunter.  
„Geh weg“, meinte Tom erneut, gab es auf ihn ansehen zu wollen und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Kissen. Er sollte damit aufhören – er benahm sich ja wirklich schon wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Ganz.Sicher.Nicht.“, betonte Robert jedes Wort einzeln und so, dass es auch durch das Kissen deutlich zu hören war. „Rede gefälligst mit mir. Auch wenn ich nicht Chris bin.“ Tom konnte hören, wie er seufzte. „Aber mit ihm redest du ja auch nicht.“  
Tom drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er in die Richtung guckte, wo sein Kollege nicht stand, damit er sprechen konnte, ohne dass all seine Worte untergingen. „Aus gutem Grund“, gab er dann deutlich von sich.  
„Okay“, hörte er es über sich, aber es klang eher nach dem exakten Gegenteil. „Also entweder du erzählst es jetzt mir, oder du rufst **sofort** Chris an, und sagst es ihm.“ Also doch. Es war nicht okay. Er hatte es ja gewusst.  
Tom atmete tief durch, und richtete sich dann doch wieder so auf, dass er problemlos Robert ansehen konnte. „Ich bin verliebt, okay? Unglücklich verliebt. Und es stört mich tierisch, dass du- weißt du was? Vergiss es! Und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!“  
Er griff nach seinem Kissen und warf es nach Robert, an dem es abprallte und dann einfach auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Der andere Schauspieler stand etwas perplex mitten im Raum, bevor er sich tatsächlich dafür entschied, sich zu verabschieden, statt doch noch weiter nachzufragen.

Wow. Er hatte irgendwie … zumindest hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Tom so etwas wie Liebeskummer hatte … Das war doch … Tom war ein gutaussehender Mann in seinen besten Jahren und die ganze Welt verlangte nach ihm. Sojemand hatte doch keinen Liebeskummer. Das war absolut lächerlich und unglaubwürdig! Oder?

–

Sich gegenüber hörte Robert Mark seufzen und er sah auf. Die anderen Schauspieler waren in den letzten Stunden auch endlich eingetroffen, und seit fast 60 Minuten warteten sie nun alle gemeinsam auf Tom, der sein Zimmer aber scheinbar nicht so schnell zu verlassen geplant hatte, und den auch Chris wohl nur deshalb noch nicht geholt hatte, weil der selbst erst vor zehn Minuten gekommen war, und ihn deshalb noch nicht vermisste. „Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Roberts Gegenüber.  
Der Iron-Man-Schauspieler runzelte die Stirn. Ja, eigentlich schon … „Warum?“, fragte er.  
Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil Tom sich nicht blicken lässt, und du irgendwie verstört wirkst“, gab er dann von sich.  
Ähm, ja … möglicherweise … hatte Aljona nicht am Anfang in den SMS gesagt sie wüsste, in wen Tom verliebt ist? Dann war es zumindest nicht die Frau selbst. Wahrscheinlich. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ja was tun … oder Chris. Chris wäre vermutlich die bessere Wahl, immerhin kannten die beiden sich länger. Oder? Er wusste gar nicht, wie lange Tom und Aljona sich schon kanten. „Nein.“ Auch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nichts. Nur eine kleine-“ Er überlegte kurz. „-Meinungsverschiedenheit.“  
„Was, warum?“, wollte Chris sofort wissen, und erhob sich auch von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa. Ja, der Mann machte sich wirklich sorgen um seinen Freund.  
Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen diesem und jenem.“  
„Und wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Chris weiter, während er schon auf dem Weg aus dem Raum hinaus machte.

Robert überlegte eine Weile. „Er meinte etwas von wegen … ähm-“ Sollte er es ihm sagen? Andererseits wusste Chris es vermutlich schon, immerhin waren die beiden ziemlich gute Freunde. Oder auch nicht, Chris hatte immer gesagt, dass Tom in Sachen Liebe absolut verschwiegen war. Aber wenn es jemand außer Aljona wusste, dann doch am ehesten Chris … Robert stieß einen stummen Seufzer aus. „Ich glaube er meinte so etwas wie 'unglücklich verliebt'?“, meinte er dann.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb es still, bevor Chris schnell nickte und dann den Raum verließ.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte er das nicht gewusst“, kommentierte Jeremy, und von Scarlett kam ein Nicken.  
„Richtig“, meinte die Schauspielerin. „Aber Aljona wusste darüber Bescheid. Ziemlich gut sogar.“ Sie warf Gwyneth einen bedeutenden Blick zu, der Robert doch dazu brachte, sich zu wundern was denn jetzt los war …

–

„Tom?“, fragte Chris vorsichtig, als er dessen Zimmer betrat. Er war ein eher dunklerer Raum, da keine Fenster in den Wänden zu finden waren, und er beinhaltete lediglich einem alten Schrank, ein großes Bett – auf dem Tom es sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten und den Armen über dem Kopf „bequem“ gemacht hatte – und einen schweren Holztisch mit Stuhl, der daneben stand und ein Bücherregal neben der Tür. Und gerade lag zwischen dem Tisch und der Tür ein weißes Kissen, das wohl aus Toms Bett stammen musste, denn dort fehlte eins. Chris schüttelte den Kopf, trat näher, und bückte sich, um es aufzuheben.  
„Geh weg“, vernahm er leise vom Bett aus und er seufzte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, konnte er erkennen, wie Tom sich auf der Matratze umlegte, wohl um es sich gemütlicher zu machen. Chris konnte nicht anders, als über das Benehmen seines langjährigen Freundes amüsiert zu sein. Er benahm sich wie die Tochter von einem seiner Bekannten, als diese zum ersten Mal verliebt gewesen war und sich deshalb in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte.  
„Du bist verliebt?“, wollte er wissen und leicht lächelnd trat er einen Schritt näher. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Tom jemals zuvor so gesehen zu haben. Eigentlich konnte er sich an gar nichts erinnern, was bei Tom je mit Beziehungen zu tun gehabt hätte. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass sein Freund schon einmal eine Freundin gehabt, es aber irgendwie nie funktioniert hatte. Mehr hatte er von Tom nie zu hören bekommen, wenn es um Liebe gegangen war …

Er seufzte als er zu Antwort nur einen komischen missgelaunten Laut erhielt. „Robert hat das erzählt“, versuchte er es weiter, doch das Ergebnis war ziemlich identisch mit dem vorherigen. Nun gut … „Wer ist es?“, gab er dennoch nicht auf.  
„Geh weg“, kam es erneut von Tom. Aber wenigstens reagierte er jetzt überhaupt wieder …  
„Ist sie hübsch?“, ließ Chris nicht locker und er stand nun genau vor dem Bett, weshalb er das Kissen neben Toms Kopf darauf fallen ließ.  
Tom sah kurz auf und griff nach dem Kissen, schob es sich unter den Kopf und drehte sich dann wieder weg, so dass Chris sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Thor-Schauspieler schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. „Ich finde die Person sieht gut aus, ja“, meinte Tom plötzlich und überrascht musterte Chris ihn. Er hätte eigentlich nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet …  
Langsam begann er zu lächeln. „Und wie heißt sie?“ Wo Tom sich ja jetzt scheinbar doch entschlossen hatte mit ihm zu reden, sollte er es wohl auch nutzen …   
Plötzlich drehte Tom sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich dann auf – sah ihm nun mit einem herausfordernden Blick genau ins Gesicht, während er seine Arme um das Kissen geschlungen hatte. „ **'Sie'** ist ein **'er'** “, gab er von sich. Ja, herausfordernd war auf jeden Fall das richtige Wort für seine Stimmlage.  
Eine Weile wartete er darauf, dass Tom es gleich für einen Witz erklärte, aber das tat er nicht. Oh. „Okay-“ Langsam nickte er. Das war überraschend. Und irgendwie erklärte es auch, warum Tom so gut wie nie von Beziehungen sprach. Oder warum die einzige Beziehung, über der er je mit Chris gesprochen hatte, gescheitert war. Wenn er nicht auf Frauen stand, dann war das schon irgendwo logisch …

Schnell schüttelte Chris den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren zu können. Sein bester Freund war schwul? Okay. Sein bester Freund hatte Liebeskummer? Nicht okay. Daran musste also gearbeitet werden. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Und-“ Er zögerte kurz. „-wie heißt **er**?“  
Tom schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in dem Daunenkissen. „Ist doch nicht wichtig“, meinte Chris aus dem leisen Gemurmel seines Kumpanen herauszuhören, und augenblicklich überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass der Mann – der gerade wesentlich jünger wirkte, als er wirklich war – gleich in Tränen ausbrechen könnte, auch wenn das normalerweise nicht im geringsten seine Art war. Augenblicklich und ohne nachzudenken setzte er sich neben den niedergeschlagenen Mann und rieb ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken.  
„Hey, ist schon gut.“ Er zog den Älteren an sich und redete weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Willst du mir nicht vielleicht doch sagen, wer es ist?“ Tom schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf, weshalb Chris weiter überlegte. „Aber du kennst ihn persönlich, und er dich auch?“ Ein Nicken. Gut, das sah nicht so schlecht aus. Oder zumindest hätte es schlimmer sein können. „Kenne ich ihn auch?“, fragte er weiter. Wieder ein Nicken. Okay, dann gehörte er vermutlich zum Freundeskreis von einem der beiden … „Kennst du ihn gut?“, überlegt Chris laut weiter und begann wieder, Tom über den Rücken zu streichen, als dieser sich noch etwas mehr zusammenkauerte. Aber er bekam ein Nicken – immerhin. Das hieß es war eher Toms Freundeskreis. „Und ich? Kenn' ich ihn auch gut?“ Ein erneutes kaum erkennbares Nicken. Gut, dann blieben nicht mehr ganz so viele …  
Innerlich stöhnte Chris auf. „Okay-“ Er überlegte. „Ist er auch Schauspieler?“ Erneutes Nicken. Das waren viele Nicken, das war gut … Okay, was wusste er? Ein er, ein Schauspieler, sie kannten ihn beide gut. Das war zu viel. Viele ihrer Bekannten teilten sie sich, weil man sich auf Partys traf und automatisch ins Gespräch kam. Also was noch? Er atmete tief durch, und suchte in seinem Kopf nach weiteren Ideen. „Ist er … hier in London?“ Eine Weile kam keine Reaktion, dann wieder ein Nicken. Irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Idee gerade gar nicht …

„Es-“ Er ließ seine Blicke durch den fast leeren Raum und über das vollgestopfte Bücherregal wandern. „Es bin aber nicht ich oder?“, meinte er schließlich. Er wusste durchaus, was sich die verschiedensten Fans ausmalten und sich auch wünschten …  
Von Tom kam ein Laut, der sich fast nach einem Lachen anhörte und er richtete sich leicht auf, wobei Chris sofort spürte, dass das Gewicht, welches auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte, weniger wurde.  
„Nein, keine Sorge.“ Sein Freund schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und sowohl wegen dem Lächeln, als auch wegen des Satzes fühlte Chris sich gleich etwas beruhigter. Toms Gemütszustand war schon mal ein Fortschritt.  
„Okay.“ Chris nickte und begann ganz von selbst, Tom wieder den Rücken auf und ab zu streichen. „Willst du es mir nicht jetzt sagen?“, versuchte er, auch wenn er es irgendwie nicht glaubte. Und tatsächlich ein Kopfschütteln. Er stieß einen stummen Seufzer aus. Also weiterhin ein Ratespiel … „Aber wenn ich von selbst darauf komme, sagst du es mir dann?“, wollte er wissen und bekam sogar ein zustimmendes Geräusch. Das war gut. Wirklich gut. Okay, wen kannte er alles, der hier in London war? Er kannte Benedict, den er vor einiger Zeit auf irgendeiner Feier kennengelernt hatte, aber den kannte er nicht gut. Dafür kannte er aber- Oh. Das war- Das würde einiges erklären. „Ist es … Robert?“, fragte er zögerlich. Tom ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und legte sich sein Kissen übers Gesicht. Gedämpft konnte Chris hören, wie Tom irgendwas murmelte, aber weder verstand er es, noch konnte er an der Stimmlage erkennen, ob es ein Fluch oder irgendwas anderes war.

Aber es war ein ja, so viel konnte er sagen. Das war ja ganz toll … und was machte er jetzt? Ähm … „Okay“, sagte er langsam. „Es ist also Robert?“, hakte er dennoch noch einmal nach, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ein zustimmendes Geräusch von Tom. „Weiß er es?“ Gut, bezweifelte Chris zwar, aber man konnte ja nie wissen …  
Neben sich zog Tom das Kissen wieder von seinem Gesicht und starrte stur an die Decke. „Natürlich nicht!“, gab er von sich. „Er ist ja nicht-“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
Chris seufzte. „Also, was die Gerüchte angeht-“, versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern, doch wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
„Ja klar!“ Tom hörte sich eher sarkastisch als überzeugt an, und Chris unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Solche Gerüchte gibt es doch aller Jahre wieder und hast du ihn dir mal angeguckt? Seine ganzen Frauengeschichten? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Aljona recht hatte?“ Richtig. Aljona. Jetzt verstand Chris auch, warum diese Frau die ganze Zeit so darauf aus war, Robert zum Reden zu bringen. Wenn sie das von Tom wusste, machte das durchaus Sinn. Besonders da sie ihm eigentlich nie wie eine dieser typischen Journalistinnen vorgekommen war, wenn sie ihn ausgefragt hatte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein-“, begann der Thor-Schauspieler, „-das weiß ich gar nicht. Manchmal habe ich bei ihm durchaus das Gefühl, dass Frauen ihn nicht im geringsten interessieren.“ Das Gefühl hatte er wirklich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass all seine Ehen wegen Drogen scheiterten, kam es ihm ab und an schon so vor, als würde er die Frauen ignorieren, und lieber ein paar Männern nachstarren – auch wenn er es bis jetzt immer für Einbildung erklärt hatte.

„Nein“, kam es bestimmt von Tom, und die Augen des Mannes ließen von der Decke ab, als er Chris nun direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Hör auf mir irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen, die eh nichts nutzen! Das haben die Anderen schon versucht, und du siehst ja, wohin es geführt hat, also lass es!“ Moment. **Die** Anderen? Mehrzahl? Wer außer Aljona denn noch? Ihre Freundin?  
Und es lassen? Nun gut … aber vielleicht ging es anders? „Ähm … das wird schon. Vielleicht … klingt es ja ab?“ Das klang nicht hilfreich, wenn man ihn fragte.  
Von Tom kam ein nicht wirklich begeistert klingendes Schnauben. „'Das wird schon' hab ich auch letztes Jahr schon gehört.“  
Ein Jahr schon?! Oh. Das war … vermutlich nicht gut. „Okay.“ Chris hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er das jetzt schon gesagt hatte, seit er in diesen Raum gekommen war. „Ich bin keine große Hilfe, das sehe ich“, gab er zu und starrte auf die Holzdielen des Bodens. „Aber ich weiß leider nicht, was ich tun soll.“ Etwas verzweifelt drehte er sich zu Tom um. Er hatte sich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr so nutzlos gefühlt, und das es ausgerechnet um Tom ging, der ja eigentlich der Ältere und normalerweise auch, zumindest teilweise, Erwachsenere war, machte es nicht unbedingt besser.  
Tom starrte ihn eine ganze Weile nur stumm an, bevor er schließlich den Kopf abwandte. „Rufst du Aljona an? Mein Handy liegt im Wohnzimmer“, fragte der Mann schließlich und deutete vorsichtig auf die Zimmertür.  
Chris begann leicht zu grinsen, als sein Kumpane ihn nun wirklich endgültig an ein Kind erinnerte und nicht mehr an einen erwachsenen Mann. „Sicher“, nickte er und stand mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf, wonach er aus dem Zimmer ging, um im Wohnzimmer nach dem Handy zu sehen.

–

„Wie geht’s ihm?“, wurde er sofort von Scarlett begrüßt, und auch Gwyneth musterte ihn aufmerksam, genau wie Mark, der es sich auf einem Sessel am Fenster bequem gemacht hatte sofort den Kopf hob, als er zurück kam. Irgendwie war er gerade verdammt froh, dass es hier nicht wie in den Filmen lief, und immer alles mitgehört wurde, denn das hätte sonst sicher ganz schrecklich geendet …  
Gerade wollte er sagen, dass er nach dem Handy suchte, als es an der Tür klingelte, und er dadurch abgelenkt wurde. Leicht verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, weil Tom eigentlich überhaupt nichts von weiterem Besuch gesagt hatte und ihm an sich auch niemand einfiel außer-  
„Aljona“, nahm Mark ihm das Denken ab. „Gwyneth hat sie angerufen sobald du weg warst.“  
„Warum?“, wollte er wissen und Mark warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der ganz kurz zu Robert wanderte, bevor der Hulk-Schauspieler wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Alles klar. War er denn wirklich der einzige, der es nicht bemerkt hatte?! Und dann auch noch bei **seinem eigenen** besten Freund? Aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal, solange Tom wieder auf die Beine kam. Irgendwie …


	6. Reden wir Klartext!

„Du!“ Aljona, die vor wenigen Sekunden mit energischen Schritten den Raum betreten hatte, baute sich in voller Größe vor Robert auf, der sie mit großen Augen einfach nur anstarrte. „Mitkommen. Sofort!“, gab sie streng von sich, und aus irgendeinem Grund verkniff Robert sich sogar einen bissigen Kommentar, der mit der Grammatik dieses Satzes zu tun gehabt hätte.  
Er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, woran genau es lag. Vielleicht daran, dass er von ihrem Aufzug so überrascht war – vollständig in schwarz und mit den Nieten besetzten Stiefeln, die besser in den Winter gepasst hätten, sowie der schweren Lederjacke und der silbernen Kette mit einem Schädel mit blutroten Augen als Anhänger hatte er sie noch nie gesehen – wobei dies auch daran liegen konnte, dass er sie einfach so gut wie noch nie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie ihn so wütend anstarrte, aber irgendwie strahlte sie genau diese Art Autorität aus, die er auch von Gwyneth als Pepper kannte, wenn diese gerade dabei war, Tony Stark zurechtzuweisen. Und irgendwie mochte er den Gedanken daran überhaupt nicht …  
Als er seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum wandern ließ, konnte er deutlich sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der mit dieser Situation etwas überfordert war. Scarlett und Gwyneth hatten ihre Unterhaltung gestoppt, und betrachteten das ganze Schauspiel mit einem mindestens so überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck, wie Robert sich fühlte. Jeremy sah ebenfalls aufmerksam im Raum zwischen den verschiedenen Leuten hin und her, wobei sein Blick aber immer wieder zu Aljona zurück fand.  
Als Robert langsam aus seiner Starre erwachte, entschied er sich dafür, dass er nun vielleicht doch endlich auf sie eingehen sollte. Langsam faltete er die Zeitschrift zusammen, in der er bis eben geblättert hatte – eine andere, als die, in der sowohl er als auch Tom schon vorher gelesen hatten diesmal – und erhob sich ganz langsam.  
„Wohin mitkommen?“, wollte er dann wissen – erstaunlich ruhig und nicht im geringsten so, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Wir machen einen Ausflug“, war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, bevor sie ihn am Arm packte und sich dann umdrehte, wonach sie ihn mit sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zog.

Vor der Wohnungstür blieb sie stehen, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei sie sich nach hinten an die Holztür lehnte und für nicht einmal eine Sekunde die Augen schloss. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah, war die Fröhlichkeit der letzten Begegnungen irgendwie immer noch nicht zurück. „Zieh dir war an, es kann länger dauern“, gab sie von sich.  
Okay, irgendwas stimmte hier ganz sicher nicht … War was passiert? Oder hatte er irgendwas wichtiges vergessen? Oder irgendwas angestellt? Was zur Hölle stimmte nicht mit dieser Frau?! Er kannte sie ja noch nicht mal wirklich, immerhin war sie nur Toms Bekannte! Tom … war was mit ihm? Andererseits was sollte schon sein, dass er nicht wusste und sie schon, obwohl er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, hier gewesen war? Und sie hatten sich ja nur ein wenig gestri-  
„Wir kommen irgendwann wieder“, riss Aljonas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als diese sich an jemandem hinter ihm wandte. Den Kopf drehend erkannte er Mark, der im Rahmen der Tür stand, die vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur führte, und nickte.  
Und irgendwie kam Robert gerade auf den Gedanken, dass es ein aufmunterndes Nicken war. Als würde er wissen, was als nächstes auf Robert warten würde … was zum Teufel hatte er denn verpasst? Was schlimmes? Andererseits wäre es ihm dann sicherlich schon gesagt worden, oder? Viellei-  
Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog ihn Toms Bekannte bereits aus der Tür.

–

„Und?“, wollte er wissen, als sie das Haus seines Kollegen hinter sich gelassen hatten, und Aljona schon eine ganze Weile kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte – oder zumindest nichts, was er verstanden hätte, das meiste klang allerdings nach Flüchen in irgendwas, das er nicht kannte – oder nicht zuordnen konnte – und Russisch, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, woher sie das können sollte.  
Sie blieb stehen, und drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, bevor sie seufzte, und dann ein Handy aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke holte und kurz etwas darauf eintippte, bevor sie es wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Es gibt kein genaues Ziel.“ Sie sah sich kurz um. „Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann gehen wir gerade auf einen Park zu, und du hast ja eh nichts zu melden.“ Bildete er es sich ein, oder war ihre Stimme immer noch so kühl? Andererseits … sie wirkte wirklich abweisend, und das schien sich auch nicht unbedingt zu bessern … wobei die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie so war, auch nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitrug.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd folgte er ihr über die Straße und neben ihr – oder dank ihrem Tempo ganz leicht versetzt hinter ihr – betrat er schließlich ebenfalls die Grünanlage. Es waren nicht wirklich viele Leute hier – oder zumindest nicht so viele, wie er an einem solchen Sommernachmittag erwartet hätte – und doch hatte er bei einigen der wenigen Anwesenden schon das Gefühl, dass sie ihn erkennen würden und nur nicht auf ihn zugingen und ihn ansprachen, weil Aljonas Ausstrahlung ihnen davon abriet. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er genau das im Moment dann doch nicht schlecht fand.

Als Aljona schon fast den ganzen Park durchquert hatte – erneut ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, und diesmal nicht einmal ein Fluchen –, räusperte Robert sich schließlich.  
„Du weißt, dass dieser-“ Er zögerte kurz. „-Spaziergang hier den ganzen Gerüchten nicht unbedingt Abhilfe schaffen wird, oder?“, wollte er von seiner Begleiterin wissen.  
Diese blieb augenblicklich stehen, woraufhin er fast in sie hinein gelaufen wäre, und atmete tief durch, bevor sie einmal den Kopf drehte, um sich scheinbar umzusehen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, einen Punkt in diesem Park zu finden, an dem sich wirklich keine Menschenseele aufhielt, wie er feststellte, als auch er sich kurz umsah … oder alle die hier gewesen waren, hatten keine Lust gehabt, Zeugen eines Streits zu werden, der dank Aljonas Verhalten wohl jede Sekunde auszubrechen zu drohen schien und hatten darum die Flucht ergriffen.  
„Das ist mir reichlich egal.“ Er konnte deutlich hören, wie sie erneut tief durchatmete, bevor sie sich dann zu ihm umdrehte, wonach sie ihn einige Zeit lang einfach nur anstarrte, und sonst nichts tat – nicht einmal blinzeln.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er irgendwann, als er die Stille wirklich nicht mehr aushielt, denn es war alles andere als angenehm.  
„Jetzt, mein Lieber-“ Sie deutete auf eine Bank nur wenige Meter von ihnen beiden entfernt. „-jetzt reden wir.“  
Automatisch bekam er ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches er vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchte. Worum auch immer es ging, das hier fing schon mal nicht gut an. Und irgendwie wünschte er sich ihre hartnäckige Fragerei zurück, was seine Vorlieben in Sachen Partner anging …  
Dennoch ging er zu der Bank und ließ sich darauf nieder, bevor er die Beine überschlug und wieder zu ihr sah. „Über was denn?“, wagte er zu fragen.  
Die Frau seufzte und strich sich einmal durch die blonden Haare, bevor sie einmal die Augenlider zusammenpresste, und sich dann schräg neben ihn setzte, sodass sie ihn – mit einem Bein auf der Sitzfläche der Bank – gut im Blick hatte. „Über dich.“ Okay … das Gefühl in seinem Bauch wurde dadurch sicherlich nicht besser. „Und gleich zu Anfang nur eine einzige Sache: Das Gerücht, stimmt es, oder nicht?“ Er verdrehte schon fast die Augen. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich wieder damit anfangen?! Sich ihr zuwendend öffnete er bereits den Mund, doch er kam nicht einmal dazu, einen einzigen Laut auszustoßen, als ihr ernstes Gesicht ihn zögern ließ, und sie dann auch selbst weitersprach. „Ich meine es ernst.“ Ja, so sah sie auch aus. „Und wenn du es jetzt abstreitest, werde ich nie wieder fragen, das schwöre ich, wirklich, dann werde ich das ganze vergessen-“ Sie stockte kurz. „-aber sag bitte einfach die Wahrheit: Ja, oder nein?“  
Und warum genau blieb sie so ernst, wenn es doch nur wieder darum ging? Das war nicht ihr normales Verhalten …

Er atmete tief durch und überlegte. Nein, es stimmte nicht. Er war nicht **so**. Auch wenn er mit solchen Menschen kein Problem hatte. Aber er stand auf Frauen. Und das seit er denken konnte! Also nein, es stimmte nicht. Sicher nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Oder? Er … Nein.  
„Ja.“ Hatte er das jetzt gerade wirklich gesagt? Warum genau hörte sein Mund eigentlich ausgerechnet in solchen Momenten nicht auf seinen Kopf? Sowas kam doch allerhöchstens mal in schlechten Büchern vor, und nicht im echten Leben!  
Eine ganze Weile starrte er Aljona einfach nur an, die schließlich die Augen schloss und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit so verharrte, bevor sie wieder zu ihm zurück sah. „Ja? Also stimmt es?“  
Ihre Stimme war um einiges ruhiger geworden, und auch ihre Augen wirkten nicht mehr ganz so wütend, wenn sie selbst dadurch auch nicht weniger streng erschien.  
Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach den Kopf zu schütteln, zu gehen und es dabei zu belassen, aber dann wollte er andererseits auch wissen, worum es ging, und außerdem hatte sein Körper sich ja scheinbar sowieso dafür entschieden, ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen.  
Er nickte. Ganz langsam, ja, aber ein Nicken.  
Von Aljona kam ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. „Das ist gut.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“, wollte er wissen.  
Ihr einer Mundwinkel zuckte kaum merklich. „Weil es heißt, dass du kein Homophob bist.“ Als er die Augenbrauen hochzog und den Mund öffnen wollte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Gut, ich weiß das bist du nicht, aber das hier war ein Schritt, den du gehen musstest, damit wir das hier fortsetzten können, weil- weißt du was? Reden wir Klartext. Man sieht es. Also dass du bi bist, meine ich.“ Robert blieb stumm, was sie offensichtlich als Zeichen nahm, um weiter zu sprechen. „Aber darum geht es ausnahmsweise gerade gar nicht.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie nach Worten zu suchen schien. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Okay, tun wir mal so, als wäre ich dein Seelsorger oder sonst was, und als würdest du mir grundsätzlich alles erzählen.“ Auch wenn das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch bei diesen Worten zunahm, nickte er langsam. „Bist du verliebt?“, fragte sie gerade heraus.

Er blinzelte einige Male. „Bitte was?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ob du verliebt bist“, wiederholte sie dann. „In einen Kerl“, fügte sie noch an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch ihre erhobene Hand stoppte ihn. „JA, ich weiß. Das geht mich alles überhaupt nichts an und du kennst mich nicht mal und so weiter und so fort, aber es ist nur eine ganz einfache Frage. Genau wie vorhin auch. Alles was du sagen musst ist ja oder nein, um es zu beantworten.“  
Wieso genau vermittelte sie ihm eigentlich das Gefühl, als würde von seiner Antwort so viel abhängen? Er schluckte. „Ja.“ Und warum noch mal sprach er bitte mit ihr darüber? Ach ja, sein verdammter Mund gehorchte ihm ja gerade nicht.  
„Wer ist es?“ Na super. War ja klar, dass dieses Kind – und im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie eins – nicht einfach mitten in der Fragerunde stoppte. Kurz wanderte ihr Blick umher durch den, um sie herum, immer noch leeren Park, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ehrlich, ich werde es niemandem verraten, wirklich, aber es ist wichtig, also bitte sag es mir.“ Sie mochte zwischendurch zwar weniger wütend geworden sein, aber ihre Ernsthaftigkeit hatte keine Sekunde lang nachgelassen, und vielleicht war auch das genau der Grund, warum er auf jemanden hörte, der eigentlich locker seine Tochter hätte sein können – wenn man nach dem Aussehen ging, aber er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass sie so viel älter war, als er sie schätzte.  
Schließlich schnaubte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Eigentlich doch gar nichts … Er atmete tief durch. „Tom.“ So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Tom das niemals mitbekommen würde, so wie der vorhin schon reagiert hatte, als er von ihm berührt worden war.

Und dann begann sie zu lachen.  
Wow. Das hier war mit abstand die schlechteste Fragerunde gewesen, die er in seinem gesamten Leben jemals gehabt hatte. Erst tat sie so, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und dann begann sie einfach zu lachen. Sie war echt eine richtig miese Journalis- Fuck! Journalisten logen durchaus, um an Informationen zu kommen. Morgen würde das in allen Schlagzeilen stehen. Was hatte er sich eigentlich hierbei gedacht?! Aber andererseits konnte er es auch als gelogen abtun. Wenn sie es nicht aufgezeichnet hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie genau das. Oder-  
Ein Seufzer ihrerseits riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Weißt du Rob-“, begann sie, und er verkniff sich ausnahmsweise sogar eine Bemerkung, was ihren Spitznamen für ihn anging. „Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Versprechen gegeben und kenne recht viele Geheimnisse, die ich für mich behalten sollte, aber das hier wird das allererste sein, das ich mit voller Absicht breche und an das ich mich von Anfang an nicht zu halten vorhatte.“ Sie hob die Hand, als er etwas sagen wollte, und hielt ihn so davon ab. „Nein, sag nichts. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es … es gibt noch ein anderes Versprechen, dass ich brechen werde. Und zwar jetzt. Es kommt von Tom, also … nun ja. Und grundsätzlich sind alle Geheimnisse bei mir sicher, das ist jetzt wirklich eine Ausnahme.“ Gut, das hörte sich beruhigender an. Vielleicht … Sie atmete tief durch, als würde sie sich gerade zu irgendetwas überwinden müssen. „Ist ja auch egal, auf jeden Fall werde ich dir jetzt sagen, was Tom mir zu sagen hatte.“ Sie machte eine weitere Pause, die Robert dann doch wieder etwas an der Tatsache zweifeln ließ, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. „Ähm … er mag dich auch. Sehr. So sehr, wie du ihn vermutlich. Aber zumindest auf die selbe Art und Weise.“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann zu ihm. „Und darum werden wir jetzt zurück gehen, und du wirst dich mit ihm aussprechen. Und wenn du es nicht tust, dann werde ich es ihm sagen. Er erfährt es also so oder so. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Also?“ Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

Einige Male atmete Robert tief durch, und eine ganze Weile blieb es still. Moment, Tom tat was?! Seit wann? Warum? Hatte er deshalb so komisch reagiert? Und überhaupt: warum wusste- Das erklärte, warum Aljona ihn so damit genervt hatte. Und wann war ihm das entgangen?! Oder-  
Er schloss die Augen und holte erneut tief Luft, bevor er langsam ausatmete. Schön, die Info schien in seinem Kopf angekommen zu sein. Vielleicht … sollte er sich beruhigen. Und es als gutes Zeichen sehen. Als er wieder zu seiner Begleiterin sah, grinste die übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich wusste, dass das gut läuft.“ Er war sich nichts ganz sicher, ob die das wirklich ernst meinte, aber er selbst hgätte es sicher anders beschrieben. Sie erhob sich, und streckte sich, bevor sie rückwärts einige Schritte in die Richtung lief, aus der sie gekommen waren. Keine drei Meter von Robert entfernt blieb sie stehen, und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Und? Was ist? Willst du hier nur sitzen bleiben, oder mitkommen? Wenn du hier bleibst, sehe ich das als Zeichen, dass ich Tom aufklären darf, und möglicherweise bin ich da eher die nicht ganz passende Person für.“ Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Aber wenn du nicht aufstehst, versuche ich es trotzdem.“ Damit drehte sie sich um, und lief weiter Richtung Ausgang.  
„Ist ja gut!“ Auch Robert erhob sich. „Ich komme ja schon. Lass du die Finger von Tom.“  
Ihr Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter. „Das kling fast, wie ernsthafte Eifersucht.“ Sie stoppte und er wollte schon den Mund öffnen, als sie doch weiter sprach. „Finde ich gut. Und solange du Tom nicht unglücklich machst, bin ich auch gerne damit einverstanden.“ Sie lachte wieder, und hakte sich dann doch tatsächlich bei ihm unter, bevor sie ihn zum Weitergehen drängte. „Und jetzt mach, bevor noch einer der anderen ihn dir wegschnappt.“

–

Mark sah Aljona aufmerksam an, als diese das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er hatte von seinem Platz am Fenster sehen können, wie sie und Robert die Wohnung betreten und durch den Flur gekommen waren, bis Robert dann an Toms Zimmer gestoppt und ihr noch einmal zugenickt hatte. Schien nicht schlecht gelaufen zu sein, wenn er es so betrachtete. Auch wenn er sich fragte, wie sie es geschafft hatte, seinen Kollegen zum Reden zu bringen. Aber sie hatte es geschafft, und Tom und Robert würden sich aussprechen, der Rest konnte also vorerst aufgeschoben werden.  
„Ist er tot?“ Mark war nicht der Einzige, der sich bei diesen Worten zu Jeremy umdrehte, wie er selbst feststellte.  
„Bitte?“, kam es als Antwort von Aljona.  
„Ob Robert tot ist“, wiederholte Jeremy. „Du wirktest, als wollest du ihn töten.  
Mark konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Aljona die Stirn runzelte. „Das wollte ich auch. Mehrmals schon.“  
„Aber?“ Jeremy wirkte wirklich interessiert, und sie lachte kurz auf.  
„Aber damit hätte ich jemanden recht unglücklich gemacht, also habe ich es bei einem ernsten Gespräch belassen.“  
Das nahm Mark als Zeichen, sich doch einzumischen. „Alles erreicht?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie grinste und nickte. „Jep. Ich denke ich habe es klären können.“ Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Und es sollte jetzt wieder gehen.“  
Mark spürte deutlich, wie sich auch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Das ist doch gut.“

„Was wolltest du denn erreichen?“ Jeremy sah sie aufmerksam an.  
„Dieses und jenes. Aber ich werde euch sicher nicht aufklären. Oder zumindest noch nicht jetzt.“ Sie stellte sich nun auch ihrerseits an ein Fester, und sah hinaus.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Jeremy weiter, wurde aber von Scarlett unterbrochen.  
„Das siehst du doch dann“, gab die Schauspielerin von sich.  
„ _Слушайте вашу подругу, агент Бартон_ “, kam es nun auch von Aljona, woraufhin Scarlett zu lachen begann, und auch von der Tür kam ein Lachen.  
„Genau Agent Barton, hören Sie auf Ihre Freundin“, hörte Mark Tom sagen, und von Aljona kam ein nicht zu überhörendes Schnauben.  
„Und seit wann sprichst du Russisch?“  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allgemeinwissen.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber-“  
„Ja ich weiß. Ich hatte keine Lust dich aufzuklären.“ Er grinste. „Und außerdem sind es ja nur die Grundkenntnisse.“  
„Das ist mehr als zu viel“, gab Aljona zurück, doch Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sei du lieber froh, dass ich dich nicht töte, weil du mein Geheimnis verraten hast.“  
„Tony beschützt mich!“, rief sie aus, als würde sie das retten. „Meine zumindest.“ Sie seufzte. „Und? Wie lief's?“

Eine längere Pause entstand. „Gut?“, meinte Tom schließlich. „Denke ich zumindest. Und vielleicht hasse ich dich nicht mehr als vorher.“  
„Trotz dem Verraten deines Geheimnisses?“  
„Ja.“ Tom nickte langsam. „Aber dafür will ich ein Geheimnis von dir wissen.“  
Sie lachte. „Da gibt es keins. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin bi. Das ist vermutlich das Größte, also … na ja.“  
„Und sonst? Keine Peinlichkeiten? Nichts?“  
„Ähm-“ Aljona verschränkte die Arme und runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Sowas wie, dass ich in der Schule die Treppe runtergefallen bin, und alle gelacht haben?“  
Eine Weile blieb es still. „Das ist das peinlichste, was dir je passiert ist?“  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur wem anders passiert. Mein Leben war eigentlich unglaublich langweilig … bis auf die Tatsache, dass du irgendwann mein bester Freund wurdest natürlich.“  
„Ehrlich? Dein bester Freund?“  
„Klar. Was dachtest du denn?“  
„Nichts, es ist nur das erste mal, dass du sowas gesagt hast.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Sollte eigentlich 'ne Liebeserklärung werden, aber ich bin ja mit Tony zusammen, und du hast jetzt glücklicherweise Robert.“ Sie grinste. „Also belassen wir es bei beste Freunde. Und ich bin dann mal weg. Ich hab vorhin Tony stehen lassen, da sollte ich mich entschuldigen.“ Sie ging zur Tür und umarmte erst Tom, dann Robert, bevor sie sich umdrehte, und noch einmal dem Rest zunickte. „Und da ich ja alles bekommen habe was ich wollte, könnt ihr jetzt gerne die Fragen stellen. Viel Spaß noch!“ Und damit hob sie zum abschied noch die Hand, bevor sie endgültig den Raum verließ.

Mark war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte, aber Robert und Tom taten ihm auf jeden Fall jetzt schon leid, denn Fragen gab es nicht gerade wenig, wenn er sich seine Kollegen so ansah …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Слушайте вашу подругу, агент Бартон.“ - heißt so viel wie „Hören Sie auf Ihre Freundin, Agent Barton.“
> 
> Ich weiß, dass es an einigen Stellen wirklich schnell voran ging (besonders die letzten zwei Kapitel jetzt), ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich mehr schreiben, aber irgendwie hätte das dann doch alles nicht so richtig gepasst, darum ist es nun so. Ich entschuldige mich deswegen und bin für Tipps und Kritik (auch/gerade was das angeht) immer offen.  
> Des weiteren ist diese FF ja nun offiziell auch vorbei, aber es gibt einen letzten Abschließenden OS zu Tom und Robert und dann vermutlich noch eine Reihe von OS, die ich nicht in die Geschichten mit reingeschrieben habe, aber gerne noch loswerden möchte … falls einer von euch hierbei einen Wunsch hat (kann auch etwas losgelöst von der Story/den Storys sein, oder nur um einen OC oder so gehen), kann er ihn gerne äußern. Das Schlimmste was euch passieren kann ist, dass ich es ablehne (weil nicht mein Thema oder nicht gekonnt oder so), aber probieren geht über studieren, richtig?  
> Wie auch immer. Danke für's Lesen und vielleicht bis dann :)
> 
> PS: Geschichte kann später noch überarbeitet werden, und das wird sie vermutlich auch bis ich (meiner Meinung nach) nichts überarbeitungswürdiges mehr finde. Auch werden die Überarbeitungen eher kleiner sein, und nichts großes :D


End file.
